Love of My Life
by HBKHHHluva101
Summary: He thought he had everything he wanted; a good woman, great job, beautiful home, amazing friends... Most of it was true but one part changes on one fatefull and scary night. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that's Vince!
1. Amazing Life

Love of My Life

Summary: ** He thought he had everything he ever wanted; a good woman, great job, beautiful home, and amazing friends... Most of it was true but one part changes on one fateful and scary night.**

Sexy Boy began playing around the arena signaling to the fans the arrival of only one man. The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. He walked out to the ring and smiled as he waved to all the fans. His blue jeans showed the amazing power of his legs while his black boots just made him look like a cowboy. His white dress shirt hugged his chest and showed off every curve of his upper body as he walked down the ramp. He climbed the stairs and immediately entered the ring showing off his pearly whites making all the girls go wild for him. If a woman didn't love the way he looked that night there was deffinitely something wrong with them.

"My my my, WWE has the most amazing fans in the world. You guys are always behind us 100%! I love being able to walk out here and make each and every one of you happy! Why? Because I can!" He smiled and walked out of the ring.

It was late and the RAW taping took longer than expected. He ran back to his locker room and managed to pack all of his things in five minutes. He then ran in to take a shower before he had to leave to go back to the hotel. It was August in Rochester, New York which pretty much meant eighty degree nights. He was sweating from just being in the arena. The warm water beat against his chest and massaged the muscles all over his body. His dirty blonde hair was saturated with the water. When he finally felt refreshed he turned the water off and wrapped a soft white towel around his chiseled waist. He walked over to his bag and quickly changed into his Nike shorts and black tank top. He bent down to tie his shoes and picked up his bag then ran for his car. His car was parked in the private lot across the street. He jumped in the convenient black Corsica and drove back to the hotel.

He arrived at the Radisson Hotel at about ten thirty and quickly walked to his room. He entered room 212 and put his bags next to the bed before sitting down on the beautiful white leather couch that was strategically placed across from the T.V. but next to the window so that he could look out over the city.

As he looked out over the city he noticed the beautiful lights of the buildings all over the city and it reminded him of all the times he had come to a new city with his job. He was the Heart Break Kid and he loved what he did for a living. It allowed him to travel, meet people and entertain. All he ever wanted to do was make people happy. He decided at twelve to be a wrestler and he did it. He had become one of the best in the business and he was damn proud of it.

As he sat he began to think about his life, where he was at in his life and where his life was going. He thought about his amazing career as a WWE Superstar which had brought with it the ability to have a beautiful home and enough money to have whatever he truly wanted. He began to think of his home. His home was beautiful. It was everything a man could ever want out of a home. It was a ten thousand square foot, two story mansion complete with a pool, grotto, mini movie theater, gym, four bedrooms and four bathrooms. His home made him smile because he built it from scratch. It overlooked the beautiful hills of his home town of San Antonio, Texas while also having a small barn in the back yard. "Maybe one day I will own some horses" he thought to himself with a smile.

He then thought of his amazing friends or the Kliq as they liked to be called. He looked across his room and saw Paul sleeping on the bed. He had arrived a little over ten minutes before Shawn had and had immediately fallen asleep. Shawn smiled at Paul and continued with his thoughts. Paul, Kevin, Scott, Sean and he were the original Kliq. They had a blast together doing what they wanted when they wanted. They knew how to piss Vince off and how to make him extremely happy at the same time. It was a bad combination but things were never boring if the five of them were together. They partied, drank, became obnoxious, and were a little over the top but what can you expect from a bunch of guys? They traveled together, split hotel costs, worked together, drank together and pretty much lived together. Shawn enjoyed every minute he spent with the guys. They kept him on his toes and kept him feeling good even if he felt lousy. He thought for a moment about the show for the next day. "Well Kevin and Scott are overseas doing a tour so I guess it's just going to be me, Paul and Sean." He smiled and let out a barely audible laugh. It was going to be fun even without Kevin and Scott.

All of a sudden, his beautiful blonde girlfriend popped into his mind. His smile grew wider as he began to think about her. He pictured her beautiful body and her amazing pearly white smile. That smile made his heart melt. He would do anything for her if she smiled at him. His girlfriends name was Sunny and man did she make him happy. Her blue eyes captivated him and he always managed to get lost in them. Not to mention her slim, slender, busty and leggy body. It was flawless and he loved every part of it. Just the thought of her made him smiled from ear to ear. Everything he wanted was in her. "I love her and she is absolutely terrific" he thought again. "Maybe I can bring her out with Paul and Sean tomorrow night." Then he remembered how much Sunny and Paul detested each other. "On second thought maybe that is not such a great idea." He smiled and rubbed his eyes.

His thoughts were racing around his home, family, friends and girlfriend until he finally forced himself to stop. He rubbed his eyes again then looked over at the small digital clock that sat next to the bed. He realized that it was midnight and jumped up. "Oh man" he whispered. "I gotta get to bed, we have a show tomorrow." He quickly stripped off the blue jeans and the black wife beater tank top he had been wearing and pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants that he used for pajamas. He quickly ran over to the second bed in the room which Paul didn't occupy and pulled the covers down. He jumped in and laid down staring at the white ceiling for a moment. Then pulled the covers over his shoulders and laid his head on the fluffy white pillow. "I love my amazing life" he said as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Boys Night Out

Paul was the first of the two men to wake from the peaceful slumber of the previous night. He actually slept in until 9am which was a record for him since he was always up at 7:30. He pulled the silk covers off and quickly ran for the shower. The warm water beat gently against his body and dripped down his muscular frame showing off the contours of his tan body. He generally hated hotels since he always woke up freezing the next morning but the showers always warmed up his chilled body. He finished rinsing the Suave shampoo out of his hair and turned the water off. He pulled a fluffy, soft green towel off the counter and casually wrapped it around his waist. He looked quickly at the clock and saw it was 9:30.

"Oh shit! I need to get Shawn up. We have to get on the road in forty five minutes!" he said concerned but quietly.

He walked over to Shawn and tapped him on the shoulder with the upmost care to wake him. Shawn's eyes fluttered open and his smile turned to a frown when he saw who it was.

"Paul, you just ruined the best dream ever about my girlfriend!" he said in his husky southern accent while reshutting his eyes.

"Sorry man but we have to be in Syracuse in two hours and you haven't even showered yet!" Paul said as he pushed Shawn off the bed.

"Ugh fine."

Shawn jumped up and ran into the bathroom repeating everything Paul had previously done. In the mean time, Paul quickly dressed himself in his blue jeans, black t-shirt and sneakers then dried his hair. Shawn jumped out and threw on his gym pants, white tank top and sneakers. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and both men quickly packed their bags.

At 10:30, both Paul and Shawn loaded their belongings into Paul's black Chevrolet Cavalier rental car. They took off down the thruway silently until Shawn spoke up. "Hey Paul, me, you and Sean should hit the bar after the show tonight."

"You know, that's a great idea Shawn. We don't have another show until Sunday." Paul had a mischievous look on his face which only told Shawn how much fun the bar was going to be.

"Ok, it's settled then, we will grab Sean when we get to the arena and let him know what is happening" said Shawn.

Shawn bent down and grabbed the box of cds that he and Paul carried with them. As he sifted through he found his Poison cd and put it in the cars audio player. As Paul heard the first song, he began laughing realizing what band it was.

"Dude seriously? Poison? Why not Bon Jovi like usual?" Paul asked curiously as he continued to drive. Shawn just shrugged in response and both men started singing "Nothing but a Good Time." They ended up laughing at each other's singing and attempts at dancing in the seats.

At exactly 11:30, Shawn and Paul pulled their car into the private lot of the arena. They quickly jumped out of the car and ran to Vince's office to check in and get their scripts for show. As they walked out of Vince's office they ran into Sean.

"Hey Sean, we have to drop our stuff off at the hotel" said Paul.

"Ok, I'm coming with you" said Sean.

All three men ran for Paul's car and immediately drove to the hotel. They checked in and split up for their separate rooms. Paul and Shawn ran to room 513 and dropped their bags off. However they kept their wrestling gear and a change of clothes in a separate bag to take back to the arena. Sean however ran to room 518 and did the same. They met back in the lobby of the hotel and ran back to the car. When they finally re-entered the arena, they ran to Shawn's locker room and sat down on the benches to talk.

"Are we going out tonight guys?" asked Sean curiously.

"Duh" said Paul sarcastically.

"We meet here when we are done with our matches and go from there" said Shawn without looking up from lacing his boots.

For a while they sat gossiping like teenage girls while warming up for their matches. They looked over their scripts fast and realized that they were all ironically going to be in the same match. The match was scheduled to be Paul and Shawn vs. Sean and Bret Hart. They three finished changing and began watching the show until it was time for their match.

Shawn and Paul came out first. They walked down to the ring together and smiled goofing off in the ring. They decided to cut a promo in the ring that wasn't scripted which they knew would piss Vince off but hey whatever got the ratings.

"Hey Shawn, did you hear about what Bret did last night?" asked Paul.

"No, what did that moron do now?"

"I guess he was hanging out with Sunny again"

"Dude, seriously he needs to get laid!" said Shawn. He knew that that would hurt his girlfriend but he also knew she would understand.

Bret's music began to play as he and Sean walked down the ramp way and got in the ring. Bret's eyes showed his anger and Shawn knew that he and Paul were in for a severe beating in the match.

Shawn started with Bret and was immediately knocked out by a swift punch to the face. Paul got in and pretty much wrestled the whole match by himself while Shawn got help. Halfway through the match, Shawn came back and knocked Bret over so that Paul could make the pin. They ran out of the ring celebrating their victory and ran back to the locker room. Shawn showered fast in order to let Paul in to shower. After they changed and packed up their things, the pair walked out into the hallway to wait for Sean.

A young blonde walked up to the pair grabbing Shawn around the waist. Shawn turned around surprised to see his girlfriend Sunny standing behind them. Paul saw her and grimaced.

"Hi baby girl!" said Shawn with a smile before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hi baby, where are you off to?" she asked with a wink.

"Umm, we were actually going out to the bar. You know, boys night out." He looked down sadly. He wanted to invite her but he knew that fights would start if she came.

"Oh ok honey; I will talk to you tonight ok?" She kissed his cheek and walked away.

"I'm so glad you didn't invite her man" said Paul when Sunny could no longer hear him.

"Shut up Paul she is a great girl."

"Ok whatever you say Shawn."

Sean walked up beside them and tapped both on the shoulders.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah let's get going" said Paul.

"Yeah. I'm set" said Shawn.


	3. Disaster

The three boys ran out of the arena and into the parking lot across the street. They all hopped into Sean's black 1998 Ford Mustang Convertible and headed for the Coyote Ugly Bar in downtown Syracuse. The bar was famous for the bartenders dancing and singing on the bar thanks to the movie. The guys decided that they wanted to check it out just to see if the movie was true. The driving in downtown that night was terrible. Sean kept his eyes glued to the road while Shawn and Paul argued consistently over which radio station to listen to.

"Paul, I like rock. Can't we listen to a rock station for once on this trip? Please?"

Shawn looked at Paul with pleading eyes which only seemed to irritate the tall muscular blonde.

"Shawn I really want to listen to rap! We listened to rock this morning when you played the Poison cd on the way to Syracuse. Can we please just for ten minutes, listen to rap?"

Paul's tone shocked Shawn. "Fine, have it your way then."

Paul smiled and turned on the rap station. It was playing "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice. Shawn just started rapping along with the music. Paul and Sean turned to look at him when they heard the words coming from his mouth.

"Shawn, I didn't know you could rap" said Sean shocked.

"Yeah I can. At least this song." Shawn laughed causing Paul and Sean to laugh hysterically in the front seats of the mustang.

The three pulled up to the Coyote Ugly bar at 11:30 and jumped right into the mass of people already standing at the bar. They made their way politely up to the bar and ordered drinks. Paul got a glass of rum and coke, Sean got a shot of bourbon, and Shawn got a Budweiser. They walked over to a table in the back of the bar and sat down.

"Paul, do you think that Joanie likes me?" asked Sean curiously.

"I don't have a clue man why?"

"Well isn't it obvious Paul?" said Shawn sarcastically. "He is obviously crushing on her big time."

Sean smacked Shawn on the arm for his sarcasm and the truth behind the comment.

"Well Sean, just ask her out. She's a nice gal and I'm sure she would give you a chance" said Paul.

"Thanks for the advice man" said Sean.

As the three continued to talk, a young blonde girl noticed the three from the bar. She walked over and tapped Shawn on the shoulder.

"Hi, my name is Theresa. Aren't you Shawn Michaels, Triple H and X-Pac from the WWE?"

"Yes we are" all three said in unison. "Come join us Theresa" said Paul with a smile.

The four began talking and getting to know each other. They all ordered more drinks and began getting a little tipsy. Theresa decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to get with Shawn. She had had a crush on the man for three years and now she was sitting and drinking with him. She seductively but gently began rubbing his thigh. When he didn't push her away or pull away, she moved her hand to his hips and gently rested her hand on the zipper of his jeans. Shawn immediately looked at his with some confusion. He smiled at her and went to kiss her when a tall, muscular man in a marine uniform walked up to the group.

"What are you doing trying to kiss my girlfriend man?" said the marine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she had a boyfriend" said Shawn with surprise in his tone.

"Yeah well keep your hands off her." He smiled at his girlfriend and walked over to the bar to get drinks.

"I'm so sorry about him. He is my boyfriend but I was thinking of breaking up with him. That is… if you want me to." She said and looked at Shawn with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Theresa, to be honest with you, I have an amazing girlfriend. I don't want you to break up with your boyfriend for me. I'm a ladies man but I have a girlfriend." Shawn said apologetically.

Theresa turned and kissed him passionately on the lips letting her tongue gently caress his lips. He quickly pulled away but not before Theresa's boyfriend saw the kiss.

"Guys, I'm going to go out to the car. Meet me there when you are done so we can go back to the hotel ok?" said Shawn.

"Yeah sure, we will be out there in a few" the two said together.

Shawn walked out and got in the front seat of the car. He turned the radio on and fell asleep for a while. Meanwhile, Theresa's boyfriend grabbed two of his friends at the bar and sent them to deal with Paul and Sean. The marines attacked the two. They threw Paul across the bar and Sean into the glass freezer. Tables and chairs were broken during the fight and the bartenders grabbed hoses and began to spray all the men involved. However, Theresa's boyfriend was no where to be found inside the bar. Unbeknownst to anyone in the bar, he had walked out the front door and found the car that Shawn was asleep in.

Shawn was awoken by a bang on the window. He looked up to see a baseball bat being wailed at the window. Glass shattered and before he could react, he had hands wrapped around his neck pulling him from the car. Shawn was thrown to the ground then picked back up and thrown against the car. Fists were thrown and landed on his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his stomache, and below the belt. Shawn fell to the ground hiding his face in his hands and huddling in the fetal position. He prayed that somehow he would survive this. A metal object hit him in the back and he felt a shooting pain run all the way down his body. A boot connected with his gut and he felt the air escape his lungs. He was picked up and thrown into the windshield of the car then hit the ground. He laid huddled on the pavement and heard people screaming to call 911. A shadow knelt down beside him and he flinched as it spoke.

"I'm here to help you. Stay awake if you can."

He recognized it as a woman's voice and slowly began to fade into the surrounding blackness. "Shawn" was all he could mutter out. It was barely audible but the woman heard it. Then he was out.

The woman got him into her Ford Explorer and drove around for a while until she could get him to wake up a little.

"What is your name and what hotel are you staying at?" she asked quickly when he stirred.

"Shawn Michaels and the Holiday Inn" were all he could say before he drifted back out of consciousness.


	4. Who was she?

Shawn awoke feeling pain all over. When he opened his eyes, Paul, Sean, and Sunny sat staring at him with looks of relief written across their gloomy and tired faces.

"Where am I?" Shawn asked confused.

"Baby, you are in the hospital" said Sunny.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"There was a fight at the bar we went to last night" said Paul.

"The girl that was hanging out with us, her boyfriend beat you up while his buddies beat us up" said Sean.

"It was a brutal fight Shawn. You've been unconscious for six hours. We have been worried sick" said Sunny.

"Oh, I remember what happened. I remember a woman's voice coming to help me."

"Yeah Shawn the woman must have dropped you in front of the hotel room door and took off. No one saw her" said Sunny as she kissed Shawn's bruised cheek.

Shawn smiled then looked at the three standing in front of them confused.

"Wait… No one saw her or thanked her?" he asked confused.

"No, she left you in front of Sunny's hotel room door and took off" said Paul nervously.

"Is there any way we can find her?"

"No, no one ever saw her. It was late so there was no concierge either" said Sean.

The doctor walked in looking at the chart and x-rays that he had in his hands on Shawn.

"Mr. Michaels, I'm Dr. Chamberlain. I have looked over your x-rays and you have no broken bones in your face. You are extremely lucky sir. However, you are at high risk of herniating a disk in your back if you get in the ring too soon."

"Ok sir, thank you. May I go home now?" asked Shawn.

"Yes you may but I must require you to stay out of the ring for at least a month in order for your back to heal properly. Sir, I must warn you, if you do not let your back heal now, it may never heal properly and surgery may have to take place in order for you to just sit comfortably."

"Thank you Dr. Chamberlain. I heed your warning and I understand. Will I comply? There is a possibility but it is not likely. You see, I must do my job to pay my bills just like you. So we will see what my boss will allow."

"Mr. Michaels, this is very serious. If you wrestle, your back may never be the same. We may have to put rods in your back just to keep you standing up straight."

"Shawn, you can get time off work" said Sunny with a smile.

"Yeah Shawn, I mean, Vince will give you the time off if we tell him what happened" said Paul reassuringly.

"Guys, I have to do my job. If I don't I don't get paid. End of story!" said Shawn angrily.

"Mr. Michaels, if your back does not heal, you may never be able to walk again, let alone wrestle."

"Doctor, we will get him the time off" said Sean.

"I sure hope so. I would hate to have to perform a drastic surgery on this man because he wouldn't take time off to rest."

"Don't worry sir, he will take the time off" said Paul.

"Yes he will and I know exactly how" said Sunny with a seductive smile.

"May we take him home now Sir?" asked Paul.

"Yes, but he is confined to bed rest for a week at least. Am I understood?"

"Yes Dr. Chamberlain" Paul, Sunny, and Sean said in unison.

"Ok then, I will print out his discharge summary then one of you needs to sign his release forms. Then you are free to go."

"I will sign them" said Paul as he walked out with the doctor.

"So how do you feel?" asked Sunny worriedly.

"Fine, just sore but an Advil can fix that" said Shawn with a smile.

"Ok let's get you home" said Sean.

The three walked out of the hospital wheeling Shawn out in a wheel chair. Once at the car, Paul lifted Shawn up and got him in the back seat. Sunny climbed in beside him while the other two jumped in the front seat.

"Guys, can we stop at McDonalds to get a burger and fries please?" Shawn asked.

"Hungry are we?" asked Sunny teasingly.

"Starving babe" he said and kissed the side of her head.

After an hour of driving to find a McDonalds, they finally found one right around the corner from the arena. They pulled into the drive thru, ordered and left. When they arrived back at the hotel, Sunny tucked Shawn into bed to let him rest. As soon as he fell asleep, the three began to talk.

"What should we do?" asked Sunny.

"Well he needs to rest for sure" said Paul

"But what are we going to do about Vince?" asked Sean. "We all know, time off is a big no no."

"Yeah but if Shawn doesn't get the time off, he may never walk again" said Paul.

"That's it I'm calling Vince" said Sunny as she picked up her cell phone.

She dialed his number and quickly told Vince what had happened. When she hung up, Paul and Sean looked at her hopefully.

"He has two months vacation no questions asked" she smiled.

"Now how are we going to tell him that?" asked Sean worriedly.

"He will get over it" said Paul.

"Come on, let's get his things packed" said Sunny. "We are going on a two month Hawaiian vacation."


	5. The Break up

**Two Weeks Later:**

Shawn sat on the beach in Hawaii with Sunny by his side. He felt the pain slowly subsiding from the fight but there was going to be a dull throbbing sensation in his body for some time to come. He began to think as he sat in the ninety degree blistering sun. "Who was that woman" he thought to himself. Then he turned and looked at Sunny and realized that he was still at least somewhat happy. He knew that she got him the time off he needed, but he still didn't want to take time away from work. His job was his life. Performing for the fans gave him that feeling of being special and worth something. Without it he felt useless.

"Sunny, how long are we staying here?" he asked already knowing her answer.

"Vince said we could stay here for two months. Which means we still have a full month and two weeks before we go back" she said with a smile.

Deep inside she knew it was killing him to be here. She knew what his job meant to him and how it fueled his life. It gave him that reason to live. She looked at him with happy eyes but knew once she looked into his that he was not happy.

"Shawn… Do you still love me the way you used to?" she asked nervously.

"Yes of course why?" he asked bewildered.

"Well… All you seem to think about lately is work and that woman. I know this is wrong of me to question you but I feel like I am not important to you anymore."

"Sunny, I love you. Yes I have had a lot on my mind the past few days but I think I have the right to after what happened. I mean, I was brutally attacked by a marine for his girl friend hitting on me. I was left in the hospital with a concussion and severe damage to my back. I really want to go back to work, I miss my friends and I miss the fans. I miss everything about my job. So yes I have probably been neglecting you but I am having a hard time with this."

She saw the pain in his eyes and let it go.

"Ok" she said and got up and walked through the shallow water.

Shawn got up and went back to the hotel room. He knew that she didn't mean to upset him but she did. He was so frustrated with everything. He thought about going to a bar and getting hammered out of his mind but brushed that thought away knowing that would only upset her more than he already had. The alcohol wouldn't help him anyway. The only thing he wanted was to go back to work and his friends.

He went upstairs and took a shower. He made sure that he got himself cleaned up nice then made reservations to a very romantic restaurant. Sunny's birthday was right around the corner so he thought that he would try and surprise her.

Sunny came upstairs about an hour after the reservations were made and saw Shawn standing in their hotel room extremely dressed up.

"What is this about?" she asked curiously.

"Just take a shower and get ready. Dress nice, I have a surprise for you" he said with a smile.

Sunny ran and got in the shower, dried and combed her hair out nice then applied her make up. She made sure none of her make up was smudged as that tended to happen, especially with her mascara. She quickly dressed in her favorite baby blue mini dress and strappy black stilettos. She loved that the baby blue dress matched Shawn's eyes. His eyes always reminded her of the clear blue sky and the dress had that appearance as well.

She walked out into the hallway and saw Shawn dressed in his black dress pants, baby blue shirt and nice black dress shoes. He had chosen the shirt because he knew she would wear her baby blue dress. He knew it was her favorite so it was obvious that she would wear it. She looked him up and down. He looked positively delicious.

"Babe I could eat you up right now!" she said enthusiastically.

"I know but you will have to wait until later for that." He winked playfully at her.

"Why??"

"First dinner then play darling" he said playfully.

"Ok if you say so."

"I do."

They walked through the hotel and down to the beach. The restaurant had set up a moonlit dinner for Shawn and Sunny.

"Happy Birthday Sunny."

"Thank you baby, it is beautiful."

What Sunny didn't know was that Shawn had planned on popping the question that night at dinner. The two did fight but that happens in every relationship. And the two loved each other.

As the dinner progressed, Shawn began to think about what happened again. He wanted to know so bad who the woman was that saved him. He wanted to thank her for everything that she had done. Sunny had been talking as he stared off into space but eventually saw what was happening.

"Shawn, you aren't listening to me" she said concerned.

"I'm sorry Sunny, I was just thinking again."

"What were you thinking about this time?" she asked annoyed.

"The woman that saved me" he answered honestly.

"That's it! That woman has become more important to you than I am. This was supposed to be my birthday but I guess that was stupid. All you think of is her!"

The tears began pouring from Sunny's eyes as she got up.

"It's over Shawn. I'm sorry but I can't be with someone that doesn't care about me."

She walked away from the table and up into the hotel room. Shawn didn't even have a chance to respond. She packed her things and immediately left the hotel. Shawn sat at the dinner table stunned that the woman that supposedly loved him could just walk away that easily without letting him explain. The tough man that sat there let a few tears fall as he pulled the sixteen karat diamond engagement ring out of his pocket. He stared at the ring for an hour remembering everything that had happened between the pair. When he finally pulled the strength together to get to his room, he called Paul.

"Paul, Sunny left me."

"Shawn I'm sorry what happened?"

"I took her to dinner for her birthday and she was talking but I was thinking about what happened to me again. I started thinking of the woman that saved me and she asked what I was thinking about. I told her and she left. The sad part is I was going to propose tonight" he said as a few more tears fell.

"Shawn I told you she was a bitch."

"What do I do Paul?"

"Come home. She obviously wasn't the right girl for you."

"Maybe you are right but right now it just hurts."

"I know it does Shawn but maybe it was better in the long run."

"Come home Shawn. You can go back to work and what not when you do."

"Good point, I will be home in a week. I want to actually enjoy Hawaii and maybe get my thoughts straight."

"Ok Shawn, call me when you get here ok?"

"Ok Paul thanks."

Shawn hung up the phone and laid back on his bed. He realized it was the first time he was going to bed single in two years. He and Sunny had been through a lot but maybe she just wasn't right for him. He had heard her talking about her ex dumping his current girl friend. Shawn began to think that she would go back to him and mentally wished her luck even though he hated her right now. He laid back and fell asleep. In his dreams he could faintly hear the woman's voice and he slept well for the first time in two weeks.


	6. Whisper

Shawn spent a week in Hawaii site seeing and touring all over. He saw the Pearl Harbor Memorial which really touched his heart being a military brat. His thoughts were still on the fight, his injuries and the woman. But after a week he returned to Texas. He called Vince and was reinstated in the WWE. He began traveling and performing again with Paul and Sean. However, Scott and Kevin left for WCW just for the better pay. Work wasn't the same without the two men but the show had to go on. Shawn kept working his butt off beginning in feuds with the Undertaker. In their casket match at the Royal Rumble, Undertaker threw Shawn over the top rope onto the casket. Shawn felt a slight pain in his back but continued with the match. The next day Shawn could not move off his bed and had the ambulance take him to the hospital. Dr. Chamberlain met him there and examined him. Shawn was told that he needed spinal fusion surgery just to be able to walk again without pain killers and that he would probably never wrestle again. Shawn was sent home defeated, in pain and feeling completely useless.

Shawn had been sitting at home recuperating his back for nine months. Not much had happened to him since the casket match. His parents moved closer so that if his back fired up, they could get him to the hospital. Shawn was bored out of his mind sitting at home every day. Once day, he decided to call Kevin and see how work was on WCW.

"Hey Kevin, it's Shawn how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"How's the back?"

"It has had better days but it has also had worse so I really can't complain."

"That's good man, just take it slow. Let it heal properly. I would hate to hear Dr. Chamberlain say I told you so again!"

"Yeah, Yeah shut up Kev."

"Ok sorry man, I didn't mean it that way!"

"I know. It's ok. So, I heard WCW is pretty cool"

"Yeah we have amazing people here and plus we have dancers on the show. You should check them out. They are all gorgeous. Who knows, maybe you will see one you like."

"Maybe I will! Have a good day Kev. Good luck tonight man! I will be watching tonight!"

"Ok! Thanks! Get the back feeling better ok?"

"Ok man!"

Shawn hung up and made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. After he ate he decided to rehab his back some more but took some pain pills to make sure his back didn't flare as he stretched it out. After an hour of stretching he sat down on his couch and decided to draw a bit. He was just bored with nothing to do. Before he knew it, it was nine and time to watch WWE Monday Night RAW and WCW Monday Nitro. He began to flip back and forth between the two shows.

When he flipped from RAW to Nitro, he saw the dancers that Kevin was talking about. They were known as the Nitro Girls and man Kevin was right. These women were gorgeous. All models with amazing bodies and gorgeous faces. He watched the girls but never really saw one that he liked more than the others. After the girls were done, a boring match came on so he switched back to RAW.

He flipped back to Nitro again when RAW went on commercial break. Kevin's match was on so Shawn watched intently. Kevin won his match after a ten minute bout and the crowd as well as Shawn cheered loudly. Shawn was about to change the channel when the camera went to the ramp. A Nitro Girl was on the stage ready to perform. It was her first night and this was her first televised dance. Shawn saw her and couldn't change the channel. Her raven black hair shown under the show lights. Her music began to play and she began to move her body seductively. She pulled out a folding chair and used it to dance on doing splits and lying on the ground moving her body. Shawn stared at the woman on the TV as she ended with a finger on her lips. It was her signature pose and Shawn immediately felt a warm flush over his face.

"That was the newest Nitro Girl Whisper!" the announcer said.

"Whisper, what a beautiful ring name" Shawn thought to himself.

Whisper's tall, athletic frame captured Shawn. She was absolutely beautiful. Her raven black hair was long and luscious. Shawn wanted to be able to run his fingers through her hair. Her pink lips were full and extremely kissable. Her breasts and butt were perfect. The outfit she wore hugged every curve showing off her muscular yet slender frame. Her smile melted his heart and he got lost in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her signature pose made him giggle. He knew he had just fallen head over heels for the woman but he let it go. He decided to go up to bed and sleep off the excitement.


	7. She's here!

Shawn sat home the next Monday getting ready to watch Nitro. He couldn't stop thinking about Whisper that whole week. He knew it was a school boy crush but she was so beautiful that he just couldn't stop thinking about her. That night he watched intently to see her. At one point he spotted her during a group dance and couldn't help the smile that formed over his face.

Every Monday for a month he watched Nitro intently so that he could see her. One morning his friend Rich Minzer called. Rich worked at Gold's Gym in Venice that Shawn frequently visited while in California. Shawn had previously told him about the woman on Nitro that he had seen.

"Hey Shawn it's Rich"

"Hey Rich, how is everything going?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Pretty good. My back is getting better slowly but surely."

"That is good to hear Shawn. Guess what? Guess who is out here?"

"I don't know. Who?"

"WCW."

"Good, tell Kevin and Scott I say hi."

"No, Shawn you don't understand. The Nitro Girls are here. Whisper is here."

"Get out man! You must be joking."

"Not at all, Shawn the TV doesn't do her justice. She is twice as beautiful in person."

"No way!"

"Yes way! Can I tell her you like her?"

"No, don't tell her I saw her on TV, she'll think I'm an idiot man!"

"I'll ask her if she'll give me her phone number for you."

"No are you kidding me?"

"Well, Shawn, wouldn't you like to try to meet her?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do, tell her this guy saw her on TV? You will freak her out. Please don't say anything."

"Ok man, whatever you say."

"Thanks Rich."

"Yeah sure."

Shawn hung up feeling ok about the situation. However, unbeknownst to Shawn, Rich went and had a talk with another Nitro Girl. Her name was Spice and Rich told her all about the conversation between Shawn and himself. She thought the whole thing was adorable so she told Rich that they should convince Whisper to give him her number to give to Shawn. The pair walked up to Whisper and Rich introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Rich. I work here."

"Hello Rich, I'm Rebecca, but everyone knows me as Whisper."

"It's nice to meet you madam."

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you too."

The trio began to talk quietly about the situation. Rebecca hadn't dated in a while. She graduated college with a 4.0 gpa and immediately got into the dance scene with Nitro. Her schedule was so busy that she didn't have time to date. She figured giving her number to Rich for this Shawn guy was fine. "Why not?" she though. "If it's meant to be, something will happen."

Rich called Shawn the following morning with a smile plastered on his face.

"Shawn I have a surprise for you."

"What did you do Rich?"

"Whisper gave me her number."

"No man you didn't tell her what I told you not to did you?"

"No, I talked to Spice, another one of the Nitro Girls and then talked to her."

"Ok… I guess."

"Don't worry Shawn. Just call her and see what happens. Her number is 956-258-1469."

"Ok man, I will try."

"Her name is Rebecca by the way and she is not a wrestling fan so she doesn't know who you are."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good because if she likes you it won't be for the celebrity status, it will be for you."

"Good point. Ok man, thanks."

"No problem, see you later Shawn."

"Bye Rich."

Shawn hung up the phone and stared at the number that he had written down. He thought long and hard about calling her but couldn't bring himself to actually call her. "If she doesn't know who I am, then I have nothing" he thought. He couldn't even try to pick up the phone. "I don't know what I would say to her. I have nothing to use at all without wrestling."

A few days went by and he still hadn't called her. Rich called him back to see if he had even though he knew from a message on his answering machine that he hadn't.

"Shawn it's Rich."

"Hey buddy."

"Did you call Rebecca?"

"No…"

"Why not man? Seriously? I can't believe this!"

"Rich, I don't know what to say to her."

"Ugh Shawn you need to listen to this message that I received from Rebecca."

Rich placed the phone next to the answering machine and played the message.

"Hey Rich, it's Rebecca. Thanks for taking care of us out in LA. I just wanted to let you know Shawn didn't call. I appreciate you thinking about me in that respect. I guess it's not meant to be."

Shawn sat on his end of the line stunned. He knew he had to call at that moment. He didn't want to waste the opportunity.

"I need to go Rich, there is something that I have to do."

"Ok Shawn, good luck and talk to you soon."

The two hung up and Shawn immediately dialed Rebecca's number. "Oh man, I hope she's not home" he thought. He was so nervous that his whole body was shaking. The phone rang four times and much to his relief, the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, this is Rebecca. I'm not home right now so leave a message and I will get back to you soon! Thanks."

"Hey Rebecca, this is Rich's friend, Shawn. I would really love to talk to you. If you want give me a call back. My number is 546-876-9865."

He hung up the phone and sighed in relief. He was so nervous that by the time he had hung up he was sweating a little bit. He went for a swim to take his mind off of everything. When he finished he came back inside and took a shower then changed into his pajama pants. He was watching a movie that night when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shawn?"

"Yes this is Shawn."

"Hi, this is Rebecca."

"Hey thank you for calling me back."

"Thank you for calling me first."

The pair continued to talk for hours that night. Shawn the whole time could not stop smiling. He fell asleep after the pair hung up and slept soundly dreaming about her.


	8. Valentine's Day

For two full weeks the pair continued to talk constantly. They spoke on the phone for hours throughout the day then talked for two or three hours straight at night. They wouldn't get much sleep as they would be up emailing each other until four in the morning. The conversations spoke of each others likes and dislikes and well as hobbies, dreams and fears. Shawn learned that Rebecca loved horseback riding and carving animals out of fruit. Rebecca on the other hand learned that Shawn loved his job and was previously married, however he had been somewhat talked into it by his mother. Rebecca found it cute that Shawn was a momma's boy.

Valentine's Day was approaching fast. In fact, it was only three days away.

"Shawn, I'm going to be in Sacramento for an appearance in three days."

"Oh really? Are you excited?"

"Yeah I love meeting the fans and making them smile. Besides dancing it's the best part of the job."

"Yes that I totally agree with."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Probably chilling out here, seeing my mom and waiting to talk to you."

"Ok. Oh shoot, I have to run Shawn. Last minute dance practice has been called."

"Ok Rebecca. I will talk to you soon."

"Ok, I will call you later. Bye!"

"Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and smiled. "This is puppy love run amuck but I can't help it. She is a great girl" he thought to himself. The thought brought a bigger smile to his face. He thought about what she said.

"Three days, what is three days away?"

The thought puzzled him. Then the light blub went off in his head.

"Oh my lord! Valentine's Day is in three days! I have to do something for her! Something really special!"

He quickly called her cell phone to ask her where she was staying.

"Hey Rebecca I'm sorry to bother you but where are you staying in Sacramento?"

"In the Holiday Inn why?"

"Well if you weren't already staying there I was going to recommend that you stay there. Some of the hotels there aren't great" he said covering his butt so she wouldn't find out what he was up to.

"Ok, thanks Shawn I really appreciate it!"

"No problem Rebecca. Are you still going to call me later or did I ruin that?"

"No Shawn I'm still going to call you later. Talk to you tonight."

"Ok bye Rebecca."

"Bye Shawn" she said with a giggle before she hung up her phone.

His smile grew as he knew exactly what he was going to do for her. He quickly found his phone book and looked up a local florist phone number in Sacramento, California. He dialed and waited until the assistant answered.

"Hello, my name is Shawn."

"Hi Shawn, how may I help you?"

"Ok ma'am, Valentine's Day is in three days and this girl that I am crazy about is going to be staying at the Holiday Inn in Sacramento that night. Her name is Rebecca Curci, she is one of the WCW Nitro Girls. I really want to do something special for her that day. Do whatever it takes. Please. I would really like three dozen roses sent to her room."

"Ok Shawn, we can do that for you. Any specific color rose?"

"Umm, actually can you have one dozen in red, one dozen in pink and one dozen in white?"

"Of course sir. That won't be a problem at all. Would you like to send a card as well?"

"Yes please."

Shawn read off what he wanted the card to say then hung up and smiled at what he had done for Rebecca.

**Three days later:**

Rebecca had finished her long day of signing autographs and helping out at an orphanage for WCW. She was exhausted and immediately returned to the hotel to call Shawn then go to sleep. She slowly walked up to her room and fished through her purse for the keycard. When she finally found the key, she slid it into the lock which unlocked the door and allowed her entrance to the room. When she opened the door, she saw three dozen roses in a vase in her room and rose petals scattered on her bed. She couldn't help but smile. She walked over to where the card was and read it bringing a happy smile to her face and a few tears to her eyes.

"Rebecca, I wanted to do something special for you. I hope this is something that you will always remember. You mean a lot to me so I hope it shows. XOXO Shawn"

She immediately picked up her phone and called Shawn.

"You are very smooth mister!"

"Thank you, I hope you liked it."

"I love it Shawn. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Aw well I'm glad."

"I think it is time we meet Shawn."

"Really? I couldn't agree more!"

"Ok, well I have all next week off."

"Ok I am more that happy to fly you down here."

"You don't have to do that Shawn."

"Huh?"

"I will fly there myself."

Shawn sat on the other end shocked but moved. He had never had a woman offer to fly herself. It wasn't the money or anything. It was that she offered and she was willing to spend her money to see him. The whole thing really touched his heart and made him fall for her even more.

"Ok, only if you really want to. Like I said, I will pay for you to come down Rebecca."

"Shawn, it's fine, I want to pay. I want to see you."

"Ok so when are you coming down?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Never. Now would not be too soon."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but it would be hard to get a plane ticket now. I will be arriving in San Antonio at five pm tomorrow night. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect."

"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm excited!"

"Me too!"

"Bye Rebecca."

"Bye Shawn, and thank you again."

"It was no problem!"

They hung up and Rebecca immediately started packing her things. She couldn't wait to see him at last. He made her smile and laugh all the time. She was nervous to finally meet him.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she thought.

"I'm not going to worry about it until he says he doesn't like me."

Shawn on the other hand was frantically cleaning his home to prepare for her arrival. He dusted and vacuumed every room in his ten bedrooms, two bathrooms, one office, and three living room house. He quickly scrubbed the bathroom floors and the kitchen floors then cleaned the tubs and sinks. He ran into his guest bedrooms and made all the beds and washed all the sheets for every room. He didn't know what room she would want to stay in whether it be a guest room or his own. He was going to let her choose. He fell asleep at two am thinking of her and dreaming of their fist meeting.

Rebecca fell asleep at about midnight after packing and calling her parents. She had to tell them that she wasn't coming home to Atlanta on her week off. She felt bad but she needed to see Shawn. Her parents understood and made plans for the next weekend that she had off. She fell asleep thinking of Shawn with a huge smile on her face.


	9. First Meeting

Rebecca woke up the next morning and couldn't do anything but smile. This was the day that she was going to meet Shawn for the first time. Sure they had talked but they had never met face to face. She jumped out of bed and ran for the shower. She had about an hour to get ready before her plane was scheduled to leave. She ran from the shower, dried her hair, applied only the black eye liner that she used along with her black mascara, and then threw on some shorts and a tank top. She planned on changing her clothes on the plane before they arrived in San Antonio. She grabbed her luggage and ran for the hotel desk and checked out.

The concierge at the hotel took forever to check her out since the woman was talking on the phone with her boyfriend on the job. Rebecca arrived at the airport twenty minutes before her plane was scheduled to leave and quickly ran to her gate. When she jumped on the plane and was seated comfortably she called the hotel that she had stayed at.

"Hello Holiday Inn this is Michelle, how may I help you?"

Rebecca could only smile remembering that this was the woman that had checked her out earlier that morning.

"Hi, I would like to speak with your manager please." Rebecca spoke in her politest tone and tried not to sound nasty because she really detested the woman on the other end of the line.

"Ok ma'am" the concierge said politely as she called her boss.

"Hello, this is Mike. I am the manager at this hotel. How may I help you?"

"Hello Mike, my name is Rebecca and I was staying at the hotel last night. I tried to check out this morning and the woman that checked me out, Michelle I believer her name was, was speaking on the phone with her boyfriend. So the ten minutes it should have taken for me to check out turned into a half hour which almost made me miss my plane to San Antonio."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rebecca. I will take care of this problem right away. Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem sir. I just don't want another customer to experience the trouble and miss their plane."

"Well thank you Rebecca. I truly appreciate it."

"Your welcome sir. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye."

Rebecca hung up and frowned. She felt bad because the woman was probably going to get fired at her hands but there was a punishment for every crime. She settled down into her seat and anxiously awaited her flight to take off. In two hours time, she would finally be meeting the amazing man that she had been talking to for two weeks. She smiled and laid back. She fell into a light sleep for her two hour flight.

**Meanwhile:**

Shawn had woken up that morning and ran to his pool to clean it. He added the chlorine and other chemicals after skimming it to remove the fallen leaves. He quickly ran to his barn and cleaned out his horses stalls that he had purchased right after his accident. He was now incredibly thankful that he had decided to buy his horses. He gave hay and grain to his horses as well as water then ran inside and fed his two dogs Homer and Marge. He looked at the clock and noticed he had two hours before Rebecca's plane was to arrive at the airport. He ran upstairs and took a shower before walking into his room to put on his sneakers and a pair of jeans. He loved the jeans that he had decided to wear because they hugged his lean and muscular legs as well as his cute butt. All the girls told him his butt was cute so he just went with it. He pulled out his black tank top and pulled it over his head. It caressed his muscular chest and showed off his amazing arms. He looked himself over in the mirror once more before he lightly sprayed his cologne.

He looked at his watched and walked down to his car. He drove to the airport but stopped to get a hot dog on the way there since he hadn't eaten all day. When he arrived at the terminal it was noon and Rebecca's plane had yet to arrive. It wasn't delayed it was just about five minutes behind schedule.

"Flight 1093 from Sacramento to San Antonio has just arrived. Passengers will be coming through the terminal in approxametly five minutes."

Shawn sat patiently but anxiously awaiting Rebecca's arrival. His hands were shaking because he was so incredibly nervous. When he looked up again he saw a tall Amazonian looking woman with jet black hair coming his way. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged every curve with black Jimmie Choo stilettos. Her white halter showed off her obviously muscular arms and slightly showed her toned abs. He looked to her face and saw the incredible smile. His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw her. There she was, Rebecca, standing right in front of him.

Rebecca saw him immediately. His body was sculpted and perfect. All she wanted to do was hug him. She looked at his eyes and that was when she dead stopped. "Where have I seen him before?" She began walking towards him again so he didn't notice her slight moment of confusion. She couldn't place where she knew him from until she got closer. The minute she was face to face with him she knew. "Oh my lord… It's the man for Syracuse!" She kept it to herself as he stood up and took her into his embrace. He gently kissed her cheek before saying hello to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Rebecca I take it?"

"Shawn obviously"

The pair laughed as they grabbed each others hand walked to the baggage claim.

"Ok so Rebecca, I'm guessing you are hungry so would you like to go to lunch or dinner?"

"Sure Shawn, you can pick where we go." She smiled and tried her hardest not to blush.

"Ok because I have a perfect idea." He waved his eyebrows teasingly at her and she laughed hysterically.

"Ok Shawn, if you say so" she said through her giggling.

He couldn't help but smile. Her laughter was infectious as he began laughing. He took her bag and her hand and walked towards his red corvette that was parked in the parking lot.

She smiled when she saw the car.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah, it's great for speeding down the highway when no one is around" he said with a crazy smile.

"You do that often?" she asked a little concerned.

"No, just once in a blue moon when the car needs to be run."

"Ok, I like it though. The car that is" she said with a smile.

They both got in the car and drove out of the airport. Rebecca turned the radio on and "Nothing but a Good Time" by Poison began to play. Both Shawn and Rebecca laughed as both started singing at the exact same time. Before Rebecca knew what was happening, Shawn pulled into Denny's. She looked at him confused.

"Denny's?"

"Yeah, I'm just that classy of a guy."

"Wow, good thing I'm a Denny's type of girl."

Both were smiling and holding hands as they walked into the restaurant. The pair was immediately seated near a window in the back area of the restaurant so that they wouldn't be disturbed. They were looking over their menus when the waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Niki and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes, I will have a Coke" said Shawn with a smile.

"And I will have a Diet Coke please" said Rebecca shyly.

"Ok great I will get those for you so you can have some time to decide what you would like to eat."

Niki left and Shawn looked into Rebecca's gorgeous green eyes.

"Rebecca. I have something for you. It's not much, but I wanted to get you a welcoming gift."

Shawn reached into his pocket as Rebecca looked on slightly confused and shocked. He handed her a small wrapped box. She opened it carefully and found a black velvet box inside the cute Heart designed wrapping paper. When she opened the box, she found a heart shaped diamond necklace. A tear fell from her eyes as she looked up and Shawn.

"Shawn… I don't know what to say… I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome" he said as he took her hand in his.

She stood up and walked around to his side of the table and hugged him. She placed a gentle and loving kiss on his cheek before she went back to her side of the table. She smiled at him as she sat down.

The waitress brought their drinks over then took their orders for meals. Shawn ordered a Grand Slam while Rebecca ordered Pancakes. The two sat and talked while their food cooked. They continued to talk as they ate then Shawn paid for their meals. They fought for ten minutes about who was going to pay until Rebecca finally gave in. Shawn was again moved by her offering to pay but he insisted that he pay this time. He kissed her cheek when she gave in, paid and walked out to the car.

They got in the car and drove back to Shawn's house which was only about ten minutes away. It was in a small gated community and was extremely private. Rebecca just stared at the house and Shawn pulled the car into the long driveway. Her mouth dropped as she stared and Shawn laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I've never seen anyone stare at my house the way you are right now."

"Well, I've never seen a house so big this close before. Not to mention spending the night in one with someone you care about."

He smiled. She cared about him and openly admitted it out loud. It touched his heart that she would openly admit it. He looked at her before parking the car and hopping out. He ran to her side and opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked him as she walked around to the back of the car to get her luggage from the trunk. He carried it for her and opened the door to his house allowing her entrance to the mansion before her. She walked inside and looked around before hugging him.

"Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, the bedrooms are upstairs. Go ahead and pick whatever room you want to sleep in."

"Ok" she said as she smiled. She walked up the stairs with her luggage and looked through each room until she found the one that suited her. She left her bag and went downstairs.

"Hey, I have an idea. Come with me but put these on first" Shawn said handing her a pair of boots that were just her size.

He grabbed her by the hand once she put the boots on and walked her out to the barn. She smiled when she saw where they were going. He walked her in and she smiled at the two horses before her already saddled.

"Pick one" he said.

She walked over to the brown thoroughbred standing before her and patted his shoulder.

"I like this one" she said with a bright and cheerful smile.

"His name is Lucky go ahead and get on."

She hopped up on Lucky as Shawn got on his white thoroughbred Crown Royal. He smiled at her as they began riding out into the fields of San Antonio playing in the streams and galloping in the fields. They arrived back to the house at about ten that night, untacked the horses and fed them before going inside the house.

Rebecca immediately went upstairs to shower and change. When she returned, Shawn went up to shower. He came back down stairs and they both decided to watch a movie. They decided to watch The Bodyguard and sat down to eat popcorn while snuggling together to watch the movie. When the movie was over Shawn stayed downstairs to clean up after sending Rebecca upstairs to go to bed. After finishing cleaning up, he walked upstairs to his room. He figured she was sleeping in a room down the hall and wasn't worried about her. As he opened his bedroom door, he was startled by a sleeping Rebecca in his King sized bed. He smiled then walked over to his bed and crawled in beside her. She woke up as he got in bed beside her and snuggled against him. She had picked this room knowing it was his. They fell asleep in each others arms knowing that they just felt right together.


	10. First Morning Together

Rebecca woke up the next morning lying in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. She wasn't sure where she was until she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist, keeping her in her current position. She smiled and turned over to look at the still sleeping Shawn. She snuggled into his arms and felt the warmth of his body heat radiating to her. She could lightly smell his cologne which made her smile. As she looked at him she began remembering the night she had first "met" him.

_Flashback:_

_Rebecca looked on trembling from the side of the road as her best friend Theresa's current boyfriend and marine Brad beat on a man in the street. All she could see was Brad kicking, hitting, and punching the poor defenseless man that was ripped out of his car. Rebecca had never felt so much hatred towards a person in her life as she felt towards Brad. When Brad lifted the metal baseball bat she knew she had to step in. Breaking a car window with the bat was one thing, but to hit a defenseless man and possibly take his life while using it was an entirely different story. _

_She ran as fast as her long legs would carry her but it wasn't fast enough. Brad hit Shawn with all he was worth. Rebecca instantly lunged at Brad and knocked the bat from his hand. She punched him and knocked him to the ground. Brad looked up at her not knowing what to think. This woman was a fitness model but she was never the strongest in the group._

"_Rebecca? Why did you just hit me?"_

"_Why on earth did you just beat that man? He didn't do anything to you?" Rebecca screamed._

"_He kissed my damn girlfriend!" Brad screamed back._

"_You are an idiot. I saw the whole thing happen, she kissed him not the other way around. You better get your ass out of here now before someone sees you and what you did. Better yet, before I call the police. You could have killed him Brad!"_

"_I'm sorry Rebecca, I didn't mean it."_

"_Get out Brad. And don't ever come near Theresa or me again!"_

_With that Brad got up and ran. Rebecca watched with tear filled eyes knowing that this whole thing could have been prevented if she had just grabbed Brad before he talked to the other two boys. Now, she watched this innocent man laying on the street and bleeding. She ran to his side and grabbed his hand while silently sobbing her apologies to him for not being able to stop it. Then his eyes fluttered slightly._

"_I'm here to help. Stay awake if you can." She grabbed his hand as people around the bar were screaming for someone to call 911._

"_Shawn" she heard him mutter before falling back into an unconscious state._

_She instantly hauled him upright and walked him over to her Ford Explorer. She got him in and got his seatbelt on before anything else. Then she checked him for serious cuts. When she was satisfied that there were none on his face, she jumped in the driver's seat and drove off leaving the bar far behind them. _

_After about ten minutes she pulled over to the side of the road and tried desperately to wake up the man in the passenger's seat._

"_What is your name and what hotel are you staying at?" she quickly asked before the darkness reclaimed him._

"_Shawn Michaels and the Holiday Inn" he replied._

_She frantically drove through the city until she found the Holiday Inn. She jumped out of her Ford Explorer and ran up to the concierge desk._

"_Hi can I help you?"_

"_Yes what room is Shawn Michaels staying in please?"_

"_Ma'am, I am not at liberty to disclose that information."_

"_Please, it's an emergency. Life or death actually" Rebecca pleaded with tears filling her eyes once again._

"_Ok ok, room 2087."_

"_Thank you."_

_Rebecca ran back out of the hotel and pulled Shawn out. She tossed his left arm over her neck for him to balance as she held him up. She slowly walked with him through the lobby avoiding the concierge desk and into the elevator. When she reached his floor she walked down the hallway and found the room. Knowing others were in the room due to noise she laid Shawn down on the ground and knocked on the door. Once she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she ran with everything in her. She hated leaving him there to possibly not get help but she turned the corner and heard all she needed to keep going._

"_Oh my God! Shawn!!!! Hunny? Are you ok?"_

"_Sunny it's gonna be ok!"_

"_No Davey it's not, this is my boyfriend lying almost dead on the floor!"_

_Rebecca ran. She did her job by getting him to his girlfriend and that is all she needed to know. She hopped in her car and drove back to her hotel. It took her three hours to finally get to sleep that night. She awoke with tears in her eyes._

_End of Flashback._

Rebecca looked up at Shawn as his slight movement to get closer to her shook her from her trance. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the night that haunted her. She knew she needed to find a way to tell him but she didn't know how just yet. At the end of the week she would tell him. She slowly got out of bed so as not to disturb his still sleeping form. As she walked towards the bathroom she stopped again and looked at him. He was so peaceful lying there. She wanted to hold him and kiss him so bad that it hurt but she didn't want to disturb him so a shower was the next best thing.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on allowing it to warm up. She let her hand be drenched by the falling water from the faucet to test the heat of it before turning the shower head on. She discarded her clothing and hopped in. The steam from the shower engulfed the bathroom quickly fogging up the mirrors. She went to wash her hair when she realized that he only had Axe shampoo. She laughed to herself because she had left her toiletry bag in her suitcase. Stupid move on her part since she was in a guy's house. She decided that she was just going to use his shampoo. What harm could it do? It was only a different brand of shampoo. She finished washing her hair then jumped out and turned the water off while wrapping a large blue and fluffy towel around her soaked body.

She tiptoed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where her luggage was. She peeked over at the still sleeping form of Shawn and giggled quietly. He was a sound sleeper that was for sure. She walked over and kissed his cheek before changing her clothes.

"Maybe I will make him breakfast" she thought.

She walked downstairs and began cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. Then she opened his fridge and found the watermelon sitting in there that had yet to be touched. She smiled as she pulled out a few knives. She quickly boiled water for coffee and hot chocolate before starting her masterpiece on the watermelon. She carved that melon for all it was worth. She turned it into a beautiful little swan and set it as the centerpiece of the kitchen table.

When everything was set, she walked back upstairs and into the bedroom. She smiled when she saw his sleeping form lying flat and face up. She giggled to herself before walking over and straddling his stomach. She kissed his lips gently at first then more deeply as he started to stir. Once fully awake he began to kiss back realizing who was on top of him. The lip lock turned into a very heated make out with their tongues battling for supremacy. When they finally pulled apart for air Rebecca giggled and Shawn looked at her shocked.

"Well that was a nice way to wake up."

"I hoped you would like it" she giggled.

"How are you already dressed? And why does your hair smell like my shampoo?"

"I got up an hour ago, showered and changed. But I left my toiletry bag in here when I showered so I used yours."

Shawn couldn't help but smile at her forgetfulness but kissed her again. She was so damn cute. Then his nose sniffed something.

"Is that food and coffee I smell?"

"Yeah I made you breakfast. It was the least I could do after all you did yesterday."

"That is so sweet of you Rebecca, I really appreciate it."

"Come on you lazy butt before the food gets cold!"

She couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. He stared at her shocked as she called him lazy. Both ran down the stairs and giggled when they both halted suddenly at the last step. Shawn grabbed her hand as they began walking again towards the kitchen and the amazing smell coming from there. As they walked into the kitchen Shawn saw how much effort Rebecca had put into making this special for them both. The table was set perfectly, the coffee was piping hot, and the food looked as good as it smelled. Then he saw the centerpiece, a small swan made from a watermelon. It was absolutely gorgeous. It seemed like it would have taken her hours when in reality it took her fifteen minutes. He turned and faced her with tears in his eyes. He felt so important that it made him giddy and almost nervous to speak to her.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make you smile."

"Well you did that and more."

He kissed her gently as she smiled and pulled him over to the table. She quickly served the eggs, toast, pancakes and bacon then the coffee and hot chocolate. He smiled as he ate. The food was better than he expected.

"Rebecca this food is amazing!"

"Thank you. I really do try."

"I can tell, it's better than my mom's and that says a lot!"

"Oh my, well, thank you!"

"No problem."

When breakfast was done they cleaned the kitchen together. Shawn watched as her hair kept getting in her way by falling in the sink. It was so long it that keeping it out of the sink was a challenge for her. Shawn decided to have some fun and splash her with the faucet water. She shrieked as the cold water hit her in the face then she turned and looked at Shawn who was trying his best to contain his laughter. She threw the dishes in the sink and pushed him outside towards the pool. Before he knew what happened he was soaked. He came up for air and pulled her in making her giggle. The rest of their day was spent lounging out by the pool and relaxing in each others arms.


	11. Shawn's Suprises

For the rest of the week the pair didn't go farther than the end of the driveway unless it was to go out to dinner. They passed the time by riding Shawn's horses, swimming, and watching TV together. Not to mention their three and four hour conversations while sitting in the hammock under a tree. Rebecca never managed to bring up the Syracuse incident in these conversations. She tried numerous times but never found the right time or place to say it. She would attempt to but then she would look into Shawn's eyes and not want to destroy his amazingly happy mood.

On their last day together, Shawn decided to take her a tour of San Antonio ending in his favorite spot in the city. It would be romantic and the sunset would top it off. He was going to tell her something important that would change their lives. He woke up and six that morning with her beautiful sleeping frame in his arms. He snuggled closer to her and kissed her shoulder before giving her a light squeeze so as not to wake her. He got out of bed and ran for the shower. This time it was his turn to make her smile in the morning.

He took a little longer in the bathroom than expected. He washed, conditioned, dried and straightened his hair. He wanted to look good for her so he did it. He made sure to shave his facial hair that was beginning to form and put on his after shave that smelled like mint. Then he put on his cologne and brushed his teeth. He quickly took his pain medication so Rebecca wouldn't know about it. He was addicted to the things and if he didn't take them his back would kill him all day. He hid the bottle and continued with his morning bathroom routine.

When everything was done in the bathroom, he quickly went to change into his nice jeans, blue dress shirt and dress shoes. He quickly and quietly called the florist and had a dozen red roses delivered to the house before Rebecca woke up. He had roses in the garden outside but those would be used for something special a little later. He ran out and bought them breakfast and purchased a Teddy Bear for her that he knew she would love. It was a white bear holding a heart. He drove back to the house fast so that she wouldn't know he had been gone.

He entered the house and set the table for her then walked outside and picked the roses out of his garden. He walked upstairs and scattered the rose petals all over the bed. She started to stir as he scattered the petals and he quickly ducked next to the bed so she wouldn't see him. She fell back to sleep and he stood up again. He walked over to her and knelt down next to the bed so his face was next to hers. He brushed her hair out of her face and gently ran a finger over her cheek. She felt the movement and smiled as her eyes fluttered open seeing him sitting there. She sat up and kissed him gently.

"Good morning"

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, how about you?"

"I slept like a baby." He smiled with his remark which made her smile.

"Is that roses I smell?"

"Well, why don't you look around and tell me" he said with a smirk.

She sat up in bed and looked around the room confused. Nothing looking like roses stuck out to her. Then she looked down and saw the petals on the bed. The smile that came over her face was that of an angel. Shawn heart melted with the sight of that smile.

"Oh Shawn, this is so sweet and incredibly romantic."

"You like it then?"

"Of course I do!"

He kissed her gently before picking her up out of bed.

"Put me down" she said through her fit of giggles.

He carried her down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw the beautiful set up he had arranged for her. She smiled at the roses in the center of the table then noticed the bear that was in her chair.

"Shawn… I don't know what to say. This is beautiful and so sweet. How can I ever thank you for all you have done?"

"You don't need to thank me, I just love seeing you happy and I love making you happy."

"You have no idea how happy you have made me this week Shawn."

"Well I'm glad" he said as she hugged the teddy bear to her chest.

He smiled at her gesture and she walked over and kissed him so gently but with so much love that he knew. She was the one. He thought that Sunny was but he realized he was wrong. The gestures that he showed Rebecca and her in return showed him that Rebecca was the one.

The pair sat down to eat before he ushered her upstairs to shower and change to go out. He waited patiently downstairs in the living room planning how he was going to tell her he loved her. He thought out different scenarios that could play out. Nothing was right in his mind. He decided to let the night go where it wanted to and say it when it felt right.

She rushed to get ready. She showered, dried and straightened her hair as fast as she could. Her perfume smelled of roses as she sprayed it on her body. Then she ran into the bedroom to change her clothes. She put on her best sun dress. It was white with blue patterns and her black heels. She felt amazing. As she finished getting ready, she planned in her head how she was going to tell him that she was involved in the incident that almost cost him his life and his career.

She walked downstairs when she was finished and looked around for him. She didn't see him right away but then continued down the hallway and found him in the living room. She smiled as he heard her heels, stood up and turned around. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. He dress matched his shirt which he found cute. She walked right over to him and kissed him gently.

"See something you like Shawn or are you just really happy to see me?"

"Umm… uh… you… look… GORGEOUS!" he managed to stutter.

She laughed and kissed him again.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab the keys."

He walked into the study and found his keys then walked back and wrapped her hand in his. They walked out to his red corvette and they sped off once in the car. He took her all over the city. The Alamo Memorial was her favorite stop. He continued to drive and looked at her.

"There is something I want to do with you if that is ok."

She looked at him confused but smiled. "Ok what would that be?"

"I want us to have at least one picture together before you have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh that would be great Shawn!" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Great!"

He drove as fast as he could while still obeying the law and pulled into the picture studio. They practically ran from the car into the studio and looked through the book to find the background that they wanted. The background was a prom night scene. Since Rebecca had never been to her prom, Shawn thought that it would be perfect. They took five different pictures and had all of them printed before they left.

The two sat in the car admiring the pictures for fifteen minutes.

"Shawn, I want this one to take with me" Rebecca said pointing to the one of them kissing.

"Ok, I want this one to hang in the house and this one for my study" Shawn said pointing to the one of them hugging and smiling and the other of them laughing in each others arms.

They kissed gently before Shawn drove off. This was going to be the last stop of the night and it was going to be the most special for him.

"I want to take you to my favorite spot in the city."

"Ok let's go."

He drove down the back roads of San Antonio until he reached the beach. It was a secretive little beach that not many people knew about which was why he liked it. It was private and he could go there to escape his celebrity name. The sun was beginning to set and the scene was beautiful. The pair got out of the car and walked down the beach hand in hand before deciding on a place to sit.

"Rebecca, there is something I really" he started to say but was cut off.

"I really need to tell you something Shawn…"

"Ok, go ahead" he said concerned.

The tears filled her eyes before she even started to speak. She had to look away from him for a moment but he gently turned her face to his and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Ok, if you say so." She paused to let her mind settle before she continued.

"You told me about your Syracuse accident from a few months ago… Shawn I watched the whole incident occur."

"What are you talking about? You weren't there, I would have seen you."

"Shawn, the man that attacked you… His name was Brad. Theresa was my best friend. I watched everything happen and I saw what happened to you. Not to mention I got Brad to leave before he hurt you worse than he did."

"Then who was I with that night?"

"You were with Paul and Sean. Theresa came over, hit on you, and then kissed you. Brad beat you with a baseball bat and I told him to leave, picked you up and put you in my car."

"Some random woman did that."

"At the time, I was some random woman. I said I'm here to help stay awake if you can remember?"

Shawn broke down in tears. He realized that the woman he loved and the woman he had been searching for to thank him were one and the same. His anger from the incident surged as he got up and punched a tree. Rebecca sensing his anger ran again. She ran with all she had in her. She knew more than anything that she had upset him and he probably didn't want to talk to her. She ran through the woods to his house, grabbed her things and left. She found herself walking into a hotel and staying the night there.

Shawn turned around after punching the tree and saw that the love of his life was nowhere to be found. He started to panic when he couldn't find her. He ran all over the beach searching for her then drove back to his house where he found her things gone. He knelt down next to his bed and cried. He didn't know what he had done wrong. His heart was breaking into millions of pieces while he cried. Suddenly, he sat up. He looked at the nightstand to find her plane ticket for the next day laying there. He jumped up, grabbed the ticket and drove to the airport.

Meanwhile, Rebecca sat in her hotel room making sure that she didn't leave anything at Shawn's house. She really didn't want to face him at this point even though she knew in her heart that she was in love with him. She didn't want to stay away but she thought he was mad so she stayed. She realized she left her plane ticket.

"Ugh, I will just buy a new one when I get to the airport."

She laid down and slept for the night. The next day she woke up and immediately drove to the airport. When she walked in she went straight to her gate. That's when she saw him. There he was, sitting in a chair waiting for her to get there with a ticket in his hands. Shawn looked so disheveled and tired. His eyes were puffy showing he had been either crying or rubbing his eyes and he was still wearing the clothes he wore the day before. She subconsciously smiled because she was happy to see him but she was afraid that he was still mad.

He stood up and took her into his arms in a warm and loving embrace which she returned however nervously. He pulled away and sat her down in a chair.

"What happened last night? Where did you go? You scared me!"

She looked in his eyes and knew he genuinely meant what he said. She felt horrible.

"I thought you were mad at me for not telling you sooner. You hit the tree. You were angry. I felt that I needed to leave to let you cool off. I'm sorry."

"Rebecca, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at what happened the night of the incident. I was so happy that it was you that saved my lazy butt."

She laughed at the comment which made him smile.

"I've been looking all over for you and now I find that the person I care about the most is the same woman I have been looking for."

"Ok, that makes me feel better."

"Good, I'm glad. Will you call me when your plane lands?"

"Of course."

They hugged goodbye and gave each other a sweet kiss. Then looked each other in the eye knowing something else needed to be said but they couldn't bring themselves to do it.

Shawn walked out of the airport and knew he needed to say it. He ran back in as Rebecca was heading for the terminal.

"Rebecca! Wait!"

She came over to him with a worried and confused look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Well one, I want you to wear this, give a show to Kevin and Scott. They will get a kick out of it."

He handed her a Shawn Michaels WWE t-shirt. The gesture made her giggle and she hugged him.

"Ok, was there anything else?"

"Yeah, I hope its ok but I think I have fallen in love with you. No wait, I know I have fallen in love with you."

"Oh thank god! I thought it was just me falling in love with you."

"Really? That's great! I love you!"

"I love you too, now I have to go or I am going to miss my plane!"

"Ok go! Call me when you land!"

"I will"

They kissed each other again and smiled. He watched her walk away knowing full well that this relationship was it. He knew she would be calling and he knew that this is where he wanted to be.


	12. Work Problems

Rebecca boarded her plane with a heavy heart. She really didn't want to leave Shawn. After all, they both admitted that they loved each other. She knew in her heart that this was where God wanted her to be. She smiled as she sat down in her seat. It was going to be a long plane ride back to Atlanta without Shawn next to her. She wanted nothing more than to run off the plane back into his arms, but that wasn't a possibility since she had to go back to work. She closed her eyes and hugged the t-shirt he gave her to her chest. The masculine scent was still upon the shirt and it made her smile. No matter where she went, he was going to be with her. She fell asleep snuggling the t-shirt as the plane took off.

Her eyes fluttered open when the plane landed in Atlanta. She knew Kevin and Scott would be waiting to pick her up for the show since she traveled with them most of the time. She walked out of the plane and saw Kevin in his seven foot glory standing next to Scott and his six foot nine inch glory. She smiled at her two friends and when they smiled back she ran into their awaiting arms. Their hugs were always a nice welcome home or welcome back to work gesture.

"Where have you been Rebecca?" Scott asked with concern shadowing his voice.

"Oh, just down in San Antonio for a few days."

"What were you doing there?" Kevin asked seriously.

"Admiring the scenery and spending some time with a really close friend of mine."

"Ok, come on let's get your luggage and get to work. Eric will be pissed if we are late."

"Ok Kevin, let's move!"

The trio ran to the baggage claim and grabbed her two suitcases. Neither of the two men noticed the t-shirt she was snuggling but she hid it well. She wanted it to be a surprise for at the arena. They ran to Kevin's Lamborghini that was sitting in the parking garage. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh when she saw the car.

"Why would you bring your most expensive car here?"

"Because Becca, you deserve to be picked up in style."

"Oh thanks Kev, make me sound like a spoiled princess why don't you."

The trio laughed hysterically as they jumped in the car. The arena was a thirty minute drive from the airport so Rebecca decided to sleep a little. She was still exhausted after the ordeal from the beach with Shawn. Sleeping that night at the hotel didn't happen. The bed was extremely uncomfortable and she was worried about Shawn. So she slept the whole way to the arena. It wasn't much, but it was just what she needed to keep going that day.

Rebecca jumped out of the car when they arrived at the arena and ran into a private locker room to call Shawn. She wasn't ready to tell everyone about the relationship so she wanted to call him in private. She dialed his number on her cell and waited patiently for him to pick up. After two rings, his Texan accent flooded her eardrums which made her heart melt.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shawn, it's me."

"Hey baby, did you get to Atlanta safe?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call right away, Kevin and Scott picked me up and we had to get to the arena quickly."

"It's ok, I completely understand. I'm just glad you called me."

"Yeah, I miss you already baby."

"I miss you too. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm flying into Atlanta tomorrow; I have an overseas appearance in three days so I'm planning on flying in and seeing you then leaving for Europe the next day."

"Aww really? Baby I'm so excited!"

"I know me too! I will see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, are you watching the show tonight?"

"You better believe it!"

"Ok, I love you Shawn!"

"I love you too baby."

Rebecca hung up and smiled. She was going to see her man again in less than twenty four hours. She quickly ran down to the Nitro Girls locker room and changed into her rehearsal outfit which included Shawn's t-shirt. She walked out of the locker room and headed for Kevin and Scott's locker room. When she walked in, their jaws dropped at the sight of the shirt.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kevin surprised.

"Are you a big fan or something?" asked Scott with the same amount of surprise in his voice.

"Well boys, actually, he's my boyfriend."

Their jaws dropped further and she couldn't help but laugh. She fell to the floor laughing at their reaction.

"What? I care about the guy is that so hard to believe?"

"No, we just never thought that you and Shawn would get together. I mean you guys are really different" said Scott.

"But we are also very similar."

"Ok, we are happy for you girl! Congrats!" said Kevin before he embraced her in a tight hug.

"Ok boys, I need to go. Practice starts in ten minutes."

"Ok, have fun Rebecca!" said Scott before he hugged her.

She walked out of the locker room and down to the ring where she was supposed to have practice with the girls. When she reached the ring, she saw the one man that she didn't want to see. Bret Hart. Not only did Shawn not like the guy, but he was Rebecca's ex. He scowled at just the sight of her. Then he noticed the shirt and his face went red. She immediately walked out to avoid confrontation with her ex. He ran up behind her and pulled on the shirt which actually choked the poor woman. After catching her breath while coughing, she turned to face him.

"What do you want Bret?"

"Why are you wearing that bastard's shirt?"

"Because he and I are dating. Back off Bret!"

"Take the damn shirt off!"

"No, you are not my boss at all so back off!"

To her shock, he raised his hand and slapped her. She fell to the floor holding her face and crying.

"Officer's, arrest that man for assault!"

Bret spun around and saw Shawn standing there. Rebecca didn't know that he had come in just after her but he wanted to surprise her and come earlier. What he saw horrified him. His girlfriend being slapped across the face by Bret, the one man in the whole world that he hated. He ran over and cradled Rebecca in his strong arms and watched as the police officers handcuffed Bret.

Eric Bishoff heard the noise and came out of his office. To his horror, one of his best wrestlers was being handcuffed by the police and one of his most popular Nitro Girls was on the floor crying in the arms of a WWE Superstar.

"What is going on here?" Eric screamed.

"Mr. Bishoff, he slapped me across the face" Rebecca said through he sobs.

"He did what?"

"He slapped my girlfriend across the face! Do you see the red welt on her face?" Shawn screamed.

"Oh dear, Rebecca, why don't you go home and rest, you can have tonight off."

"Thank you Eric."

"You're welcome, now as for you Bret, you are spending tonight in jail to deal with your problems."

The officers walked away with Bret but not before he mouthed to Rebecca, "this isn't over."

She turned to Shawn and gripped his arms. She was so scared and he felt her fear. He held her closer, lifted her up and walked over to Kevin and Scott's locker room. The four talked about the incident and caught up on old times before Shawn took Rebecca home.

The pair walked up to the door of her house and Shawn smiled at her. When she smiled back, he turned her face to his with his index finger then gently placed his lips to hers with a sweet and gentle kiss. In that sweet kiss, Rebecca could feel how much love he had for her. She smiled and led him into the house.

She quickly made them dinner and started doing laundry so she could get that caught up before she had to leave again. Shawn decided to help her and dust the house. As he was dusting, he stumbled upon a torn picture of Rebecca and some man that couldn't be made out. He took the picture into the laundry room to ask her about it.

"Baby, who was in this picture before it was torn?"

She looked at the picture and her eyes widened. It was time to reveal this to Shawn.

"I think you better sit down for this one Shawn."

She led him over to the couch and sat down with him.

"I went through a really rough time when I first came to WCW. I had been working backstage for a year before I was allowed on as a Nitro Girl. During that rough time in my life, I met Bret. Yes Bret Hart. We dated exclusively for a year and we seemed extremely happy. To me anyway. One day, I walked in to his locker room to see him before the show and found him having sex with his ex wife. I went to leave and he grabbed me by the arm and spun me to face him. I told him to let me go and that I didn't want to see him anymore. He said that she meant nothing to him and that he loved me. I tried to leave again and he slapped me across the face. That's when I ran into Kevin and Scott for the first time. They saw me crying and knew something was wrong. They asked me so I told them the whole story and they took care of Bret for the time being."

Her head dropped when she finished her story expecting the worst from Shawn. Instead what she received was the biggest hug she had ever had.

"I will tell you right now Rebecca; I would never ever hurt you like that."

"I know you won't."

She kissed him deeply and went back to her laundry. Shawn stood up and went over to his bad and popped his pain medication. He may not hurt her physically but this whether he knew it or not would hurt her if she ever found out emotionally.

She walked back over to the couch and turned the TV. on. He found Nitro and the pair sat together and watched the show.


	13. Meeting the family!

The next two days were a complete blur for the pair. They never made it outside of Rebecca's home. They remained in each other's arms for what seemed like ages. The puppy love that they shared was evolving and they both knew it. As they woke up on the day that Shawn had to leave, Rebecca frowned. She knew he had to leave but she wanted to do something special for him before he left. She got out of bed, careful not to wake him, and walked over to her kitchen and grabbed the phone. She dialed and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" the other voice said.

"Hi mom, I have a favor to ask of you"

"Sure Becca, what's up?"

"Can I have lunch with you and dad?"

"Sure I will tell dad about it."

"But mom, I want to bring someone with me."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend."

"YOUR WHAT?"

"My boyfriend mom. Please? He is really important to me. I really want you to meet him and get to know him."

"Ok, I suppose that would be ok. I'm not sure how dad is going to take this news but I don't have a problem with it."

"Please talk to dad. I don't want Shawn to feel uncomfortable."

"You are going to have to prepare Shawn for this too. You know how dad can be with guys. You are still his little princess you know."

"Yeah I know, but still. Please mom?"

"Ok I will talk to him."

"Thanks mom. I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby."

Rebecca and her mother hung up the phone. Her smile couldn't have been bigger. She walked back into her bedroom and sat on the bed next to Shawn. She gently rubbed his back before she saw him begin to stir. She couldn't help but laugh when he swatted at her hand. She leaned over and kissed is cheek. He immediately woke up and looked at her.

"Oh man, Becca, I didn't hit you did I?" His eyes filled with concern and worry.

"No you didn't hit me. But you need to get up, get dressed and get packed. I have a surprise for you before you leave."

"Really? Then I guess I have to get up. But not before…"

"Before what?"

"Before this."

With that Shawn sprung up and pulled Rebecca into his arms placing sweet and gentle kisses on her lips. Rebecca couldn't help but smile. Everything he did was so sweet and meaningful to her. She kissed him gently back and got him off.

"Come on baby, we need to get up now."

"Ok, I call shower."

"Ok I will go make breakfast then."

"Alright."

With that, the two went in their separate directions. Rebecca ran to the kitchen and make waffles and omlets while Shawn ran to the bathroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Shawn got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom. He changed into his black dress pants, and white button-up shirt. Somehow he knew he had to dress nice today. It was just a gut instinct that told him to dress up but he really didn't know why. He walked downstairs and saw Rebecca standing there in her white and black sundress. It was strapless and showed every curve of her beautiful body. He walked over behind her and hugged her.

"You look beautiful baby."

"Thank you" she said as she turned around and looked him over. "You look great! And I didn't have to tell you to dress up!"

"Something just told me to dress up."

"Good!"

"So what is this surprise that you have for me?"

"Come on let's go, I will show you."

"But what about breakfast?"

"Just trust me on this one."

"Ok" he said with a small sigh. He couldn't figure this out.

The pair walked out and jumped in Rebecca's car. The drive was filled with karaoke style singing and laughing. Rebecca couldn't help it. She found Shawn to be hilarious. His personality was over the top and she loved it. Even if his pitch was a little off from that of the radio, his personality brought the music to life. She smiled and kissed his cheek when she stopped the car at a red light.

"What was that for?"

"For being you." She said with a passionate smile.

"Alright baby, I appreciate it."

She smiled and turned back to the road. She drove for the rest of the fifteen minutes it took to get to her parent's house. Shawn was even more confused when she pulled into the driveway.

"Baby where are we exactly?"

"Bienvenidos a La casa de mis padres."

"Huh?"

"Welcome to the house of my parents. Surprise:" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Baby, this is great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to take you to meet my parents when we were able to go back to San Antonio!"

"Oh thank God, I thought you would be mad."

"No, actually I'm extremely excited!"

"Ok let's do this then."

The pair hopped out of the car and walked quickly up to the door. Rebecca knocked then grabbed Shawn's hand. Her mother came to the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome home Rebecca!"

"Thank you mom! This is Shawn."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Shawn, my name is Gloria, but you can call me Glory or mom if you so choose!"

"It's nice to meet you Gloria." His smile showed how much he wanted to be there. Shawn gently hugged Gloria and she returned it lovingly.

The trio walked into the family room where a man was sitting in a recliner watching television. Rebecca immediately ran and jumped onto her father's lap and hugged him. His smile was overwhelmed by the love in his eyes. His princess was home and he had truly missed her. A tear escaped his eye as he hugged her. Shawn saw the love his her father's eyes and waited until the reunion was over and Rebecca called him over.

"Daddy, I want you to meet my boyfriend Shawn."

"Hello Shawn, it's nice to meet you. My name is Cliff."

"It's nice to meet you sir. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

The four of them sat down for a long talk and lovely lunch that Gloria had prepared. As the time came to go, Shawn gently kissed Rebecca's cheek and whispered in her ear."

"Baby, I have to get to the airport."

"Ok, let's say goodbye and then we will go."

"Alright."

The pair said their goodbyes and walked out. They quickly got in the car and Rebecca drove to the airport.

"They really loved you Shawn. Truly, they loved you."

"They are so nice Rebecca. I really enjoyed spending time with them. Thank you for allowing me to meet them."

"Your welcome. Come on, I will walk you to the terminal."

"Ok."

The pair walked through the airport, checked Shawn in, and walked over to where he would board the plane. When his plane was called, they stood up and went over to get in line. They both felt a pair of eyes on them and turned to look at each other.

"I feel like someone is watching us," said Rebecca.

"I know me too."

They both turned to meet the glaring eyes of the one and only Eric Bishoff. Eric seemed to be pissed beyond belief. Shawn knew why, the Monday Night Wars were killing him. Shawn and Rebecca turned back to one another and began to laugh.

"Ok baby, have fun and call me as soon as you land. I will be online to talk tonight at like eight so if you can use your computer I will be around."

"Ok baby. I will email you as soon as I can."

"Ok. Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too."

The two shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they finally broke apart, Rebecca was breathing heavily. That kiss stole her breath but she couldn't help but smile.

"Bye baby."

"See you soon my love."

With that, Shawn boarded his plane and Rebecca turned to yet again meet the glaring eyes of Eric Bishoff. She knew the moment she looked at him again, things were not going to be good when she went back to work. She decided to ignore it and slowly walked to her car. She already missed having Shawn's hand in her own and the warmth of his presence beside her. She got in her car and drove home in silence where she immediately turned her computer on. When she walked into her room she found a single rose that he had left for her with a note that read _"I love you. I will be back soon. Love Shawn."_


	14. Problems

Shawn's plane landed in London, England at noon the next day. When he got off, he immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rebecca's number. To his surprise, she wasn't home. He got the answering machine.

"Hey this is Becca, Leave me a message and I will get back to you!"

"Hey baby, it's me. I just got off the plane. All is good. Give me a call when you get this. Love you!"

Shawn didn't think anything of it and went off to the baggage claim to get his things. All of a sudden, his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Rebecca.

"Wow that was fast," he thought.

He opened the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Shawn?" she said with a small sob.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't do the shoot today."

"Why?"

"Eric saw us yesterday and he called Skye today and told her to tell me to go home. He said he thinks I'm jumping ship because I'm with you."

"Ok relax baby we will take care of this."

"Shawn, Eric said I can't even be on Nitro right now because of this."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Ok, we need to get you out of that contract. He's a jerk anyway."

"I know, but I still have a year and a half on my contract."

"Ok, I have a friend who is a lawyer in Atlanta. Let me call him."

"Ok. When are you coming back?"

"I will be home in two days ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright baby, let me get to the hotel, call Skip, then I will call you back ok?"

"Alright Shawn, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye baby."

"Bye babe."

The pair hung up and Shawn walked outside to get a taxi. When he got to the hotel, he checked in, called Vince to discuss his schedule and settled himself in. Then he dialed Skip's phone number.

"Hello?" came the gruff voice on the other end.

"Hey Skip, it's Shawn. I need your help."

"Ok, talk to me."

Shawn proceeded to tell Skip everything that had happened between himself and Rebecca. Then he told him about everything to do with Rebecca's work problem.

"So can you help me?"

"Yeah I am pretty sure I can. Let me just make some phone calls to see what can be done."

"Ok great. Can you call me back when you figure out your plan?"

"Yeah sure, give me an hour or so and I will give you a call."

"Alright great! Thanks Skip!"

"No problem Shawn."

Shawn hung up and quickly called Rebecca.

"Hey baby, I'm at the hotel and I called Skip."

"Great, what did he say?"

"He said he is going to do his best. He is sure he can help. He is actually making phone calls now to try and help you."

"Oh great!"

"Yeah so are you ok now?"

"Yeah I called Skye and she said that she would help me. She wants me to go with you to WWE but I said she was insane. Eric would never let me out if he knew that I was going there."

"Yeah I know, but if we can get you out of your contract, would you consider it?"

"Maybe, I really don't know yet. We will see when we get to that ok?"

"Ok sounds good."

The pair continued to talk about everything for the next hour without a care in the world. Before he knew it, Shawn had two beeps on his phone signaling that he had two other calls waiting to come through.

"Ok babe, I have two other calls. I have to go, I will call you later ok?"

"Alright. I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Bye baby."

"Bye bye!"

They hung up and Shawn immediately checked to see who called. Skip and Vince had called. Then he looked again and noticed he missed calls from Paul, Scott and Kevin.

"Ok, I will call them in the order that they called me."

The order was Paul, Kevin, Vince, Scott, and finally Skip.

He called Paul and found out that he had called to tell him that he was getting the chance to be at the same hotel and press conference as Shawn. They decided that they were going to share a room so Shawn gave Paul his room number then hung up.

Kevin called telling him about how he told Rebecca to wear a wire and record all of her conversations with Eric. Shawn just told him that he had called Skip.

Vince called to let him know about the meeting before the press conference for the next day and that Paul was on his way to the hotel.

Scott had called basically telling Shawn about Rebecca's situation. He just wanted to help the pair. Shawn thanked him and told him again that he had called Skip.

Then he called Skip back.

"What's going on Skip?"

"Well here is my plan."

"Ok lay it on me!"

"Well, I figure that since she has a year and a half left on her contract, we can get her out but she will not be able to go anywhere for the remaining time on her contract."

"Ok, well I'm going to have to speak to her. Do you mind if I call you in ten minutes?"

"Sure, discuss it with her then let me know."

"Ok will do."

The pair hung up and Shawn called Rebecca.

"Hey here is the deal. Skip can get you out, but you won't be able to go anywhere like WWE until your contract is up. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that is fine. That will give me time to go back to school to get my master's degree."

"Ok. I will call you tomorrow babe."

"Ok thanks baby."

"No problem. I love you."

"Love you too."

He quickly called Skip back.

"Ok man, she said that was fine."

"Ok great."

"So how are you going to do this exactly?"

"I'm going to call her, meet with her, then together go and meet Eric."

"Ok good luck!"

"Thanks, I will do everything I can for her."

"Thanks Skip, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Shawn."

The pair hung up and Shawn quickly turned his phone off. When he heard the knock on the door, he jumped up and opened it. There in front of him stood his best friend.

"God man it is great to see you."

"I know Shawn, it's been forever."

"Yeah it has."

"Can I come in now? Or do I have to stand out here all night?"

"No you totally have to stand there."

The two guys were back to their old tricks. They laughed hysterically until Shawn moved out of the way of the door and let Paul in. Paul set all of his stuff down on the far side of the room then the two sat down on their separate beds. Shawn at one point was staring off into space so Paul took the opportunity to attack him. He quickly jumped on Shawn and the two began to wrestle around. They used to do this often when they would travel together. Since Shawn hadn't been on the road, they hadn't been able to spend time together. When they were done, the two sat down and began to catch up.

"So Paul, what have you been up too?"

"Well, I'm going to start working on a storyline with Stephanie."

"Stephanie? As is Vince's daughter?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be the one that breaks up her marriage ceremony with Andrew."

"Oh gotcha. Now just keep in mind you are with Joanie."

"Yeah, but Joanie suggested it to begin with."

"Oh ok. But Stephanie is still the boss's daughter."

"Yeah I know. I don't plan on doing anything other than business with her."

"Ok man, just checking."

"Yeah so what about you?"

"I'm getting my girlfriend out of her contract with WCW currently."

"Be careful, you are fighting with Eric Bishoff now."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I am glad to see you are happy again."

"Yeah I am."

The pair looked at the clock and realized it was quarter to twelve.

"Time to go to sleep Shawn."

"I couldn't agree more."

The pair quickly changed into sweats, brushed their teeth, then hopped in bed.


	15. Overseas!

Shawn awoke the next morning to find Paul snoring. He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered all the times he had awoken to the same image while traveling with Paul. He got out of bed and ran in take a shower before waking Paul up. It was nine and the press conference didn't start until noon so the pair had time to get everything done.

Shawn walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Paul was still sleeping like a baby. He smirked to himself as he tried to figure out the best way to get Paul without killing the man. He let out a small chuckle before running at Paul's bed and jumping on him.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" screamed Paul upon the impact of Shawn's body hitting his.

Shawn just laughed knowing he scared the shit out of Paul. Paul turned and was breathing heavily. He glared right at Shawn but then relaxed and laughed knowing he had forgotten how bad Shawn could be to him in the morning.

'That was evil my friend."

"I know, but you need to shower and everything before we go to breakfast. We only have two and a half hours left before the press conference starts."

"Oh ok, well I'm up now you ass."

Shawn could only laugh and Paul swatted his arm.

"What? It was funny. You haven't reacted like that in how long?"

"Ok, Well I'm up so I'm gonna go shower before you decide to jump on me again."

"Alright. I'm gonna get dressed so hurry your ass up."

"Haha ok."

With that, Paul walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Shawn quickly pulled on his best suit pants and baby blue dress shirt. He made sure that Paul's pants and shirt were ironed because Paul always liked to look his best but sometimes forgot to iron his clothes. Paul walked out of the bathroom in a towel with water dripping down his chest and grabbed his clothes. Shawn handed him his dress pants and then put his own tie and jacket on. The pair brushed their teeth and combed out their hair. Shawn walked over to sit on the chair and turned on his laptop while waiting for Paul to finish. He opened his email and found an email from Rebecca. He opened it and read it to himself.

_Shawn,_

_Skip called me last night and we are meeting with Eric today. I'm really hopeful about this whole thing. Skip seems really nice. Thank you so much for helping me out baby. I really appreciate it. I will call you later ok? Love you._

_Rebecca._

Shawn smiled as he wrote back telling her how happy he was that Skip could help. He told her he would call because he didn't want her calling in the middle of the press conference. He laughed to himself and thought about how funny it would be if she did call during the conference. "Vince would be pissed" he thought to himself.

Paul finished getting ready and the pair headed out to get breakfast. They headed to a small café where they both got a coffee and pancakes since today was going to be hectic. They ate in the far corner of the café so they wouldn't be recognized and talked about the business.

"So, you are breaking up the marriage of Steph and Test right?"

"Yeah, I'm "marrying" her instead."

"Whoa, you're marrying Steph?"

"Well yeah."

"Good for you, kick your character to the top spot on the show why don't you" Shawn laughed.

"I will thanks." Paul just smirked. He wouldn't tell Shawn but he was really happy about getting this opportunity.

Shawn just smiled. "I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks. So what about you? What are your plans?"

"I don't know if I can come back with my back the way it is."

"I really hope that someday you can, I mean, you are the best in the business and it sucks that you had to go out that way."

"I miss it, but I found the one thing that makes me happier than my career did."

"And what is that?"

Shawn pulled out his wallet and pulled out the pictures of him and Rebecca together.

"This is my girlfriend, Rebecca."

"She's really pretty. I've seen her somewhere before."

"Yeah, she is Nitro Girl Whisper."

"Dude, you are dating a Nitro Girl?"

"Yeah, she's really down to earth and I really love her."

"I'm really happy for you man."

"Thanks Paul. She is getting out of her contract and she might want to come to WWE once her contract is up."

"That's so cool dude."

"Yeah and do you remember the night we got attacked at the bar in Syracuse?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She was the girl that saved my ass and brought me back to the hotel."

"Really? You have been looking for her and thinking about her all the time. You actually found her?"

"Yeah inadvertently."

"That's so cool."

"I know, you should come back to Texas and meet her. You will absolutely love her."

"Ok, how about the week after we get home from this tour I will come down with Joanie."

"Alright, that sounds great."

"Alright come on Shawn, we have to get to that press conference."

"Ok, let's get going."

Shawn and Paul jumped up, paid for their meals and ran out the door. They hopped into a taxi that took them across town to where the press conference would be held. They sat through the press conference somewhat bored and making faces at each other so no one would notice. They continued to giggle like idiots but it was extremely discrete. No one picked up on it. Shawn spoke about his injury and how Paul was going to win his match because he was now the best. Paul stood up and spoke of Shawn and the harassment that was going on with DX and the McMahon's. The entire audience was cracking up. They all knew how much Vince and Paul hated each other. Then Stephanie stood up and spoke of her upcoming marriage to Test. Shawn looked at Paul and saw a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Steph. He didn't say anything to Paul but he knew something was going to happen with these two. Especially since Steph said something rude about Paul and looked directly at him. In that instant Shawn saw the same twinkle in Steph's eyes. Shawn let it go and again didn't say anything.

The two went back to the hotel and ate dinner. Shawn decided to call Rebecca then.

"Hello?" she responded in her sweetest voice knowing it was him on the phone.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"More than you could ever know Shawn."

"I miss you too baby. How did the meeting go?"

"Well, Eric was pissed but that wasn't a surprise. But I did get out of the contract. I just can't go anywhere until the time in my contract is up."

"Yeah that's what I figured was coming."

"Yeah, I'm actually cooking dinner for Skip now just to say thank you."

"Well I hope he enjoys it, I miss your cooking right now."

"Aww thank you baby. But you will get some when you get home."

"I'm so looking forward to it." The smile that crossed his face was one of pure joy.

"Alright baby, dinner is ready so I have to go. Get home soon ok?"

"I will be home tomorrow night."

"Ok Shawn, I love you."

"I love you too."

The pair hung up and Shawn looked over at Paul. The concern etched on Shawn's face was evident and Paul could see it.

"What's up Shawn? Something is obviously bothering you."

"I have to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Ok ask away."

"How do you really feel about Steph?"

"What? I barely know her." Paul was so shocked he almost fell off the edge of the bed.

"Paul, I saw the twinkle in your eyes when you looked at her. Not to mention the twinkle in hers when she looked at you."

"Shawn, I promise you, there is nothing going on with me and Steph. Cross my heart."

"Ok, just be careful man, I don't want you or Joanie to get hurt. Not to mention Steph."

"I know Shawn; I couldn't deal with hurting Steph or Joanie. But Joanie and I haven't really been getting along lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's always talking about how she wants to do Playboy and what not. It's driving me insane. Not to mention how she treats me on a daily basis now."

"What has she been doing?"

"She's always telling me about how we don't spend any time together, she deserves to be treated better, and we are just constantly fighting over stupid little things."

"Oh Paul, why didn't you say anything?"

"I just wanted to try to fix everything before anyone else got involved. I mean I really do care about her, but I can't do this with her anymore."

"So you are going to leave her?"

"I have to. The fighting is taking its toll on me and I can't deal with it anymore."

"Ok Paul do what you have to do I support you one hundred percent!"

"Thanks Shawn."

Paul stood up and hugged Shawn before turning around and pulling his sweats on.

"I think it's time for some sleep, our flight leaves at four tomorrow morning."

"Ok let's get some sleep man. You can come down to Texas after you break up with her if you want."

"Thanks, I may have to take you up on that."

"No problem, just do what you have to do and come down. Call me so I can come pick you up ok?"

"Yeah."

The pair turned over and fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry its been forever. I've had a lot of things going on the past few weeks and I'm hoping to start updating regularly. I know this chapter kinda sucked but I needed to get Shawn's overseas trip out of the way before we start getting into more of the relationship. Sorry it's been forever. If you have any ideas please feel free to message me and let me know.**

**XOXO HBKHHHluva3**


	16. A Wonderful Homecoming

Shawn and Paul woke up at two and immediately started getting ready for their flight. They ran around the hotel room putting their belongings into their suitcases and double checking drawers to make sure they didn't forget anything. Finally they decided that they had everything so they walked out the door and made it to the elevator. Shawn touched his pockets to make sure his phone was there. But found nothing.

"Oh my god! Paul! My phone is still in the room!" he said frantically

"Ok Shawn relax, let's just go back and get it" Paul replied as calmly as possible.

Shawn practically ran back to the hotel room with Paul walking casually behind him. Paul was trying his hardest to refrain from laughing at Shawn's worried expressions. He quickly unlocked the door and moved out of the way as Shawn pushed past him and ran into the room. His phone was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed where he always kept it. He grabbed his phone and opened it to make sure there was nothing that he had missed. However, he had missed a call from Rebecca. His smile fell to a frown knowing that he had missed out on talking to her because he was silly enough to leave the phone in the room. He and Paul exchanged glances and nodded at each other before walking out of the room.

The pair reached the elevator and jumped on. They rode down to the lobby and walked out to their car to put their belongings in the backseat. Their luggage didn't weigh much so it only took about two minutes for the job to be accomplished. They quietly walked back into the lobby and checked out before heading back to the car. Paul jumped into the driver seat while Shawn jumped into the passenger. About two minutes into the drive to the airport, the two began fighting over the music again.

"But Pauly!!!!" Shawn whined.

"No Shawn, we are not listening to Bohemian Rhapsody again!"

"But, but, but….!"

"No buts, just put on some Motor Head please?"

"Fine but next car ride we are listening to Queen!"

"Ok Shawn whatever you say."

It was in the pair's everyday life to fight about what music they were going to listen to. When someone didn't bring their Walkman's to the gym, that person was in trouble because the other would blast the radio with music that they wanted to hear. Even if they were only driving for ten minutes like they were now they would fight about the music. The fights however, made both men smile. It was just another memory to add to their numerous memories together through the years.

They arrived at the airport and headed straight to the check in. Once they were set, food sounded like a great plan to both. They hadn't had time to eat that morning so they figured they would grab a bite to eat. The airport had at least eight different places to eat.

"Let's go to the Starbucks café over there!" said Shawn as he was pointing to the café.

"No let's go to Tim Horton's" said Paul protested.

"Ugh, let's just do rock, paper, scissors" Shawn concluded.

The pair looked at each other and nodded again. They formed their hands into fists and shook them three times. On the third they released. Shawn picked paper while Paul picked scissors. Paul just laughed.

"I win" he said with a cocky smile.

"Why do you always win?" Shawn whined.

"I always win because I'm that cool Shawn."

The pair just looked at each other and laughed before heading into Tim Horton's. They both looked at the menu intently before Shawn walked up to order.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" the waitress asked?

"Good morning ma'am, I would like a large Iced Cappuccino made with chocolate milk and a honey dipped doughnut please."

"Sure thing. That will be three dollars sir."

Shawn handed her the money and was given his food when Paul came up to order.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the waitress said again.

"Hello, I would like a large coffee. Can I get cream and sugar to put in it please?"

"Sure you can. Would you like anything else?"

"Yes please, can I have a blueberry bagel, not toasted with crème cheese please?

"Of course. That will be three dollars and fifty cents sir."

Paul handed the woman the money and was given his food. The pair walked over to the gate and sat down. They ate in silence and threw their garbage away when they heard their flight number called. The pair got up, turned their tickets in and boarded the plane. Paul grabbed the window seat before Shawn could get to it and both sat down. But Shawn did get a little revenge as he punched Paul in the arm. Paul jumped and looked at Shawn while rubbing his arm.

"Oww Shawn what the fuck?"

"Payback for taking my seat."

Shawn stuck his tongue out at Paul and Paul just laughed.

"You can be such a two year old sometimes."

"I know Paul but that's fine with me."

Paul pulled out his I-pod and Shawn did the same. They both put the earphones in and fell asleep. Shawn managed to dream about Rebecca coming to pick him up from the airport.

_Shawn got off the plane with Paul at his side and walked through the gate. He stopped for a moment feeling like he was being watched. What he didn't know what that Rebecca was sitting right behind him reading a book and waiting on the arrival of his plane. When that being watched feeling became too much, he turned around and noticed the raven hair that looked extremely familiar. Their eyes met seconds later and both had smiles brighter than the sun. Shawn's eyes lit up as Rebecca's sparkled. She jumped off the seat and into his waiting arms that immediately wrapped around her tiny waist. He snuggled her body as close to his as he could. God, he had missed her, missed this feeling of love. He kissed her soft, supple lips gently at first but felt her tongue rolling across his lower lip. His lips parted and allowed the kiss to become passionate as their tongues battled for dominance._

In that instant Shawn woke up. He had a huge smile on his face that caused Paul to look at him funny.

"What?" said Shawn confused.

"Why on earth do you have that big ass smile on your face?" Paul said amused.

"I just had a dream about my girl. I miss her that's all."

"Oh, well you will be able to see her in about twenty minutes, we are just outside Dallas."

"Good, I miss her like crazy."

"I can tell Shawn."

Shawn and Paul then put their headphones back in and waited until the plane landed to get up. Their retrieved their carry on bags and got off the plane. They walked through the gate and suddenly Shawn felt the all too familiar feeling of eyes staring a hole through his back. Suddenly he felt as if déjà vu was occurring. He began looking to all sides just to make sure whoever was staring at him wasn't coming from another direction than behind him. When he saw no one, he turned around. There, sitting on a bench, was Rebecca. A smile crept onto her face that was brighter than the sun. She stood up and Shawn took in her appearance. She was wearing a baby blue tube top and tight fitting Guess jeans with black flip flops and her hair hanging loosely around her face and back. He couldn't help but look her body over for a minute then he opened his arms, dropping his bags to the floor. Instantly she was wrapped in his arms feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She kissed him gently at first allowing his soft lips to gently brush over her plump yet soft ones. She gently began to massage his lower lip with her tongue seeking entrance which he allowed. The kiss turned passionate and both battled for control until they heard Paul cough.

"Hey guys" said Paul with a small laugh.

The pair broke the kiss and smiled at each other before laughing a bit.

"So Shawn, are you going to introduce me? Or shall I call her Shawn's make out buddy?"

All three laughed as Rebecca extended her hand to Paul.

"Paul, this is my beautiful girlfriend Rebecca, and Rebecca this is my best friend Paul."

"It's nice to meet you Paul, I have heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Rebecca, and likewise. Shawn tells me that you are a Nitro Girl?"

"Well, former Nitro Girl would be more proper."

Shawn looked at her curiously. Almost as if she had read his mind she turned to him and smiled.

"Skip managed to be able to get me out of the contract so I no longer work for WCW."

"Baby that's great!" Shawn said as he hugged her.

"Congratulations Becca" Paul said with a smile and shook her hand again.

"Thank you both, it was really hard working there, so hopefully after my contract has expired I can find a new job."

"Shawn, maybe she could come work for Vince, you know, as a valet for you or something."

"Well, that is her decision; I can't make that for her."

"What do you think Rebecca?" said Paul curiously.

"Well, I still have a year and a half left on my contract. So let's see where we are then and then I can decide."

"Alright sounds like a plan" Paul said with a smile.

"Paul, I'm going to get going with Rebecca, do you need a ride somewhere or a place to stay?" said Shawn.

"No, actually I have a flight to Greenwich in twenty minutes."

"Alright man, I will see you later. Give me a call if you need anything ok?"

"Alright I will. It was nice to meet you Rebecca."

"You too Paul, I'm sure I will be seeing you soon."

"I guarantee it actually" he said with a laugh.

Paul then turned and began walking toward the gate for his next flight while Shawn and Rebecca headed towards the car. Rebecca helped him pack his bags into the trunk before jumping in the driver's seat and putting her seatbelt on. She looked over at him and smiled waiting for him to get in and strap his seat belt on.

She began driving back to the house when he turned and looked at her.

"I missed you Rebecca."

"I missed you too Shawn. I actually have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Ok I love surprises" he said excitedly.

She laughed and continued driving. They arrived at the house ten minutes later. He had already filled her in on everything that happened on the trip including his suspicions about Stephanie and Paul. He walked up to his home, unlocked the door and walked inside. She followed close behind and took his bag. She put it in the closet and smiled at him. She noticed that he began to go upstairs so she ran in front of him to stop him. He looked at her confused.

"Please stay down here for ten minutes?" she asked with her puppy eyes.

"That is so unfair; you know I can't say no to those eyes."

"I know that's why I use them" she said with a smile.

"Alright fine" he said as he walked back downstairs and sat on the couch.

Rebecca ran towards Shawn's room and shut the door. She began sprinkling rose petals around the bed and on the floor to make the scene romantic. She lit candles, turned on low music, and then ran into his closet to change. She only had a minute before he was coming up to his room so she changed in the closet.

As she was finishing changing, he had walked into the room and looked around in awe of what she had done for him.

"Rebecca? Baby?" he called out since she wasn't in the room.

As soon as he had called her, out she came with a small, blue silk robe on. She stood before him with her tanned and toned body and his mouth dropped when he looked her over.

"Surprise baby" she said as she pulled her robe off revealing her blue lace bra and thong.

"Wow" was the only word he managed to get out.

She walked over to him slowly showing off her lean and muscular tanned body. He just stared at her until she was right in front of him. Her arms snaked around his waist and played with the hem of his shirt. A smile crossed her faced and she kissed him but broke the kiss quickly. Shawn gave her a confused look and she laughed knowing her plan was working.

"You know, it's not fair for me to be standing here in my underwear and you to be here fully clothed. That just isn't right."

She chuckled to herself and watched as he ripped his shirt away from his body. He threw the shirt across the floor and looked back at her with pleading eyes. She walked closer to him and wrapped her hand in his and pulled him to the California King sized bed. He began kissing her neck. She giggled at the feeling of his soft lips and warm breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. Soon, his jeans were removed and the rest of their clothing was scattered around the room hanging on various pieces of furniture and other objects around the room.

Shawn laid Rebecca down and kissed her lips deeply with as much passion as he could muster. She smiled against his kiss and pulled him down so that he was on top of her. He put a hand on either side of her body to support himself and keep his weight off of her. He nudged her legs apart with one of his own and settled his body between the long, lean and silk smoothness of her tanned legs. A quiet moan was elicited from her mouth as he began to kiss down her body. He started with the lips and worked his way down from her neck to her breast. His kisses were gentle but extremely arousing, especially when he kissed her breasts. His tongue did most of the work there by swirling around her swollen nub gently causing another moan to come from deep within her then switching to the other side. He began kissing down to her belly and ran his hands up and down her sides. He came back up and began kissing her again on the lips, gently sliding his tongue over her bottom lip to ask permission for entrance to her mouth. She allowed the entrance and the kiss turned passionate as their tongues battled for dominance. He broke the kiss for a moment and looked into her chocolate orbs where he could see the desire and lust that mimicked his own. She nodded knowing exactly what he was asking and that's when it happened. He slid into her gently causing a moan to come from her. He waited a moment allowing her to get used to the feeling then he began rocking his hips. He thrust in and out of her slowly at first, somewhat teasing her. She knew what he was doing and pulled him close to her again tangling their lips together. He began to pick up his pace causing her to moan louder. She dug her fingernails into his back, not hard enough to break skin but enough to hurt a bit. She began to feel her body tighten and he could feel her tightening around him. He thrust harder and faster until they climaxed and quietly screamed each other's names. Her body was still shaking as he collapsed on top of her. He supported his body enough so that he wasn't crushing her but rolled off her and under the covers. She turned her body toward him and kissed him before snuggling together. She looked up into his crystal blue pools knowing how she was feeling.

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Rebecca."

The pair kissed one final time before curling up in each other's arms and falling asleep.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School and family things going on. I'm going to try to update the next chapter during the week! Please read and review. Give me some ideas!**


	17. Shawn's Ideas

The next morning, Rebecca awoke from the most peaceful and best sleep she had ever had. She yawned and stretched her arms out until she felt the skin on skin contact with someone behind her. Luckily, she only tapped his face rather than a full blown smack. She giggled as she felt the warm and strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned over and looked into the beautiful face of Shawn's sleeping form and kissed his nose. When he didn't stir, she smiled and looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

"Wow, I haven't slept in this late in years" she thought to herself.

She tried to get up to take a shower but found a vice grip being wrapped around her waist and legs. He wasn't going to let her go that easily even in his sleep. She smiled and turned back to face him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, his nose, both cheeks, and finally landed on his lips. She went to pull away and was caught by surprise when he leaned up and kissed her.

"Well good morning to you too" she said as she let out a shaky breath.

He smiled. "She is so cute when she is nervous or shocked" he thought to himself.

"Good morning baby. I trust you slept extremely well?"

"I haven't slept until noon in almost ten years." She smiled brightly at him then tried to get up.

"Baby, can I get up so I can take a shower?"

He shook his head and pulled her back to his chest. "Nope, I was hoping we could spend the day right here."

"Baby, I have a doctor's appointment in an hour, I need to go" she whined.

"Ugh ok."

He let her up and she dashed into the bathroom. She quickly jumped into the shower and washed herself before jumping out and drying her body with a soft white towel. She plugged in her hair dryer and dried her long black hair as fast as she could. It was so long and thick that it took at least twenty minutes to dry it. She applied a little make up just to emphasize her features, then pulled on a baby blue tank top and dark wash jeans with sneakers and headed downstairs.

While Rebecca was in the shower, Shawn had made breakfast.

"Today is the day, when she returns from the doctors, I'm going to have an elaborate day planned. I'm going to ask her to marry me" he thought to himself.

He finished preparing the pancakes and eggs and setting the table before he heard the patter of her feet on the stairs which signaled her arrival. He looked up and smiled at her which caused her to smile.

"I made breakfast" he said with a smile.

"I see, but you also made a mess" she said as she burst out laughing at the pancake mix that was spread all over the cabinets.

Shawn looked around and noticed all the mess for the first time. He looked at Rebecca apologetically and somewhat embarrassed.

"I guess I wasn't really focusing on the making the breakfast part" he replied shyly.

"It's ok baby. I will clean in up when I get home."

"No I will clean it, don't worry. I have to ask you something though."

"Yes?" she replied nervously.

"Would you like to go out for the day today after your doctor's appointment?"

"Sure baby that would be great" she replied with a smile before sitting down to eat.

"Baby, these pancakes are fantastic!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you, I really tried hard" he said as he blushed a little.

She looked up and saw the blush that spread across his cheeks. Then she noticed the little bit of pancake mix that was on his nose.

"Aww, honey, come here." She picked up her napkin and wiped the pancake mix off his nose.

"What was on my face?"

"Pancake mix silly."

Both started laughing then returned to the breakfast. Rebecca lost track of time while talking with Shawn about what they wanted to do when she got home. She looked up at the clock and realized she had ten minutes before she had to be to her appointment.

"Baby, I gotta run!"

She bolted out to her car, grabbing her purse on the way out the door. Shawn smiled as he began cleaning up the kitchen. He first put all the dishes into the dishwasher then cleaned the table. The cabinets took him a little over twenty minutes to get cleaned. He placed the dirty cleaning rag into the washing machine as well as a load of dirty clothes then walked into his bathroom to shower. Once he was out his phone rang. He sprinted over to his nightstand to grab it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm going to be here a little longer they want to do a couple more exams just to make sure I'm completely healthy. Don't worry nothing is wrong."

"Ok baby, let me know when you are on your way home ok?"

"Ok will do baby, bye."

"Bye baby."

He hung up his phone with a smile on his face. This would be perfect; he still had time to go get everything he needed for tonight and call Paul to have him help. He got changed and hopped into his car heading towards the mall. When he reached the mall, he parked as close to the building as he could before pulling his baseball cap lower and walking in. He first went to the men's department at JCPenny's and bought a black suit and white shirt that he could take her out to dinner wearing that night. He then went to the women's department and found the most beautiful formal blue dress he had ever seen. It was a beautiful blue satin halter dress that fell to the floor with a small rhinestone at the breast. It would hug every curve on her body and just show enough to be sexy and not slutty. It was formal yet casual and the color would be perfect for her. He picked one up in her size then walked over to the checkout and paid for both. He quickly took both items out to his car then walked back into the mall and headed for Kay Jewelers.

He found what he wanted in a matter of minutes. The silver ring was perfect. It had a heart shaped diamond with rubies on either side and two diamonds on the sides of the rubies. All the stones were shaped with hearts. He didn't care about the cost. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the clerk who rang up, and cleaned the ring for him. Shawn left the mall with the biggest smile on his face. He hopped into his car and headed back home to set up what he wanted for the night.

When he reached his house he called Paul.

"Hey man, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Tonight is the night. I'm going to ask her to marry me!"

"That's great man! I'm so happy for you."

"I need you to come over and set up the house before we get home from dinner. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok, I'm going to leave my key under the mat like always; the candles are underneath my bed as well as the cd. Just set the candles up and light them then put the cd in. I will take care of the rest when I get home."

"Ok Shawn. No problem at all. Good luck!"

"Thanks Paul I will talk to you later."

Shawn walked into the house and placed the dress and suit in the closet. He made sure to put the candles and cd under his bed for Paul for later. He began rushing around the house to make sure it was clean before Rebecca got home since she was a bit of a neat freak. Nothing bad though, she just liked the house to be kept clean. He really loved that about her. In fact, he loved everything about her.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller id which told him it was Rebecca.

"Hey baby."

"Hey baby, I'm on my way home right now. I'm only about ten minutes from the house."

"Ok baby, the house is clean" he said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Oh good, thank you for doing that Shawn."

"No problem baby. Are you going to change when you get home?"

"Nope I'm staying in my tank top and jeans."

"Ok, I'm just going to call and make dinner reservations before you get home ok?"

"Alright, see you in a few minutes."

"Alright bye baby."

Shawn rushed around to make sure everything was clean and in its place before he heard her car door shut. He walked down the stairs to greet her and was met with a smiling Rebecca.

"You seem happy baby."

"I'm always happy when you are around silly."

"Ok, I love you, how did the doctor's appointment go?"

"It went alright, there were just a lot of tests run so my arm hurts from them taking blood."

Shawn reached down and gently lifted her arm up to see the bandage over the vein on the inside of her arm. He lifted her arm up just a little higher and stepped closer placing a soft kiss on the injured area. Rebecca couldn't contain the smile she had and she felt butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her arm.

"There all better" he said with a smile.

Rebecca took a step closer to him and brushed her lips against his own in a sweet and soft manner.

"Alright, come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well I was hoping to take you to that carnival you so badly wanted to go to and then out to dinner."

"Alright that sounds great" she said with a smile. "You know I love you."

"Yes I know and I love you too."

The pair left the house and headed to the carnival. The whole time they were there, Rebecca felt like she was a six year old again, experiencing everything at a carnival for the first time. Shawn couldn't stop smiling. The pair rode everything from the bumper cars to the roller coaster and the tilt a whirl. They pretty much laughed and played together like five year olds would until it was almost seven. Shawn looked at his watch and noticed that they had two hours to get home, shower, change, and get to the restaurant to make it on time for the reservations. Shawn quickly but gently pulled on Rebecca's arm.

"Baby, come on we have to go so we can make our reservations."

"Ok baby, I'm coming."

The pair hopped in the car and drove home. Rebecca ran upstairs to shower while Shawn called and confirmed the plans with Paul. He smiled at the thought that this was the night he was going to propose to the love of his life. Now his only fear was that she was going to say no. He hoped she wouldn't but there was this lingering fear in the back of his head that really made him wonder if she would say yes or not. As the thought passed through his brain, Rebecca came down the stairs in her towel signifying that she was done. He got up and met her at the stairs, kissed her and ran up the stairs. He turned around fast, however, and said,

"I bought you a dress for tonight, I really hope you like it."

With that he ran into the bathroom to take a shower.


	18. The Question

**Sorry it took so long... I've been on a bit of writers block and school has been hectic. Let me know what you think!!!!!**

* * *

Rebecca stood in the foyer completely stunned. He had bought her a dress? That had never happened to her in her whole life. Her father was the only man that actually had bought her a dress and that was when she was younger. She stood in the foyer for what seemed like hours until she snapped back into reality and her mind registered that she had to get ready. She smiled enthusiastically at the thought of her date with Shawn and began walking upstairs to the bedroom.

Her climb up the stairs was lost in thought. Every moment in their relationship was running through her head and she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. Shawn had come out of the bathroom unbeknownst to Rebecca and saw her climbing the stairs. To say she looked like an angel in his eyes would be an understatement. She had a serene look about her and she walked so gracefully across the floor. When she moved, a pin could be heard hitting the floor because she was so light on her feet. He just smiled knowing she was in la la land and was not paying attention at all to her surroundings.

She managed to walk into the bedroom without hitting anything or hurting herself but Shawn walked behind her until she reached the room just to be safe. He smiled to himself thinking about how lucky he was at that moment then shut the door so she could get ready in peace. He headed down to the downstairs bathroom since all of his clothes were down there.

Rebecca snapped back into reality once she was in the room and heard the door shut. She knew at that moment that she had been walking around in a daze and Shawn had seen her. She smiled at how caring he was since he made sure she got into the bedroom safely. She began looking around trying to find the dress that he had left her. She happened to open the closet first and saw the beautiful royal blue satin halter dress that he had purchased hanging there. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was absolutely beautiful and in her favorite color. She loved the rhinestones and the shape of the dress. As she pulled the dress out of the closet, she let a few tears fall. She was so happy just knowing he was generous enough to buy her a dress.

She quickly jumped in the shower and dried off so she could start getting ready. The whole idea of him buying her a dress for this dinner made her nervous. She wanted to look perfect for whatever this occasion was. She applied her make up so that she had a smoky eyed look and clear lip gloss on. She looked simply beautiful but she had to do her hair in order to complete the look. She dried her hair as fast as her hair dryer would allow. It took about a half hour just to dry. She straightened most of her hair but curled a few strands. It fell down her shoulders and shaped her face perfectly. She smiled into the mirror then went back into her bedroom.

When she returned to the bedroom, she picked the dress up and pulled it gently over her feet and up her body then tied the halter strings around her neck. She walked over to her full length mirror and adjusted the dress so it sat right on her body then pulled out her silver strappy heels and put them on her feet. The shoes gave her about three inches in height so she knew she was going to be about the same height as Shawn. She giggled at the thought of it.

Shawn waited patiently downstairs knowing that she was going to be a while. He intentionally waited about thirty minutes after his shower to dress and get ready. He went and sat in the living room watching the finale of The Bachelor and smiled at the proposal. He knew in that moment that tonight was going to be amazing for him. He heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and turned his head to see just her feet coming. He immediately stood up and saw the beauty that was Rebecca at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth dropped. The dress hugged every curve on her body and fit her like a glove. Her hair looked beautiful and her make up looked natural but sexy. Everything about her seemed angelic and plain beautiful. She looked as if she was going to the Oscars. Shawn almost had to do a double take with how beautiful she really looked.

"Umm, wow Rebecca… You look stunning" he said shocked.

"Well thank you Shawn, you look quite handsome yourself in that amazing black tux."

She smiled brightly at him. She knew she was head over heels in love with him at that moment in time. She eyes shone with love and devotion and Shawn could truly see it there. He took her hand in his own and lifted it to his lips where he gently placed a kiss on her hand. She smiled again and his heart skipped a beat.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course, although I would really like to know what the occasion is" was her reply.

"Well, you will just have to wait to find out."

With that he gently pulled her towards the door and grabbed a shawl that he bought for her to keep her warm should she get cold. When she wasn't looking, he sent a text message to Paul to let him know that they were leaving the house and he could come over to set things up. The pair walked over to Shawn's red Ferrari and Shawn opened the door to let her get in. With that the two were off to dinner.

Seconds after they left, Paul pulled into the driveway and unlocked the door to Shawn's house. He immediately ran up the stairs into Shawn's bedroom and found the candles, rose petals, and cd that were left under the bed. He picked all the items up and went back downstairs into the living room where Shawn had said he wanted everything set up. He scattered rose petals all over the rug in a way that looked beautiful but not messy. He put the cd in the CD player and closed the glass that held the player. He quickly dusted the tables and counters to make sure everything looked nice and clean. Then he finally set the candles up. As he was about to light the candles, he thought of something.

"Why didn't Shawn leave an actual bouquet of roses and a plate of chocolate out for this?"

He chuckled and went straight to work with his idea. The chocolate was laid out on a plate in a heart shape and the bouquet of roses were placed in the crystal vase that Shawn's mother had given him when he was with Sunny. Paul smiled at that vase since he was now going to make Shawn use the vase for Rebecca. Shawn would at first hate the idea but it would be for Rebecca so it would be more special. Paul looked around to make sure everything was done and saw that the candles weren't lit. He laughed at his silliness then walked around lighting each individual candle before smiling and walking out of the house and locking the door behind him.

As all this was happening, Rebecca and Shawn pulled up in front of Olive Garden. Not the most romantic place but for them it worked. They got out of the car and went in with smiles that could not be taken off their faces. Everything was going perfect for Shawn. He felt great; Rebecca looked great and obviously felt like a million dollars. They were seated in a secluded part of the restaurant and were served a smooth fruity wine. Rebecca smiled across the table at him and his heart almost melted right there. She just seemed so happy.

"Shawn, I really appreciate that you did all this" she said after she ordered her dinner.

"I really wanted to do this for you Rebecca. I wanted to show you just how much I care and how much you really mean to me. It may seem silly but I want to be able to show you every day how much I love you. Honestly you mean the world to me and I can't see myself without you in my life."

"Shawn, I think that is the nicest thing anyone, including my parents, has ever said to me. And honestly, I feel exactly the same way. You mean so much to me."

She stood up and walked over to him where she kissed him gently on the lips before sitting back down. The food came and the two talked about everything throughout that dinner. They smiled and laughed the whole time truly enjoying the company of the other. They really could not get enough of each other. When they were finished, the waiter cleared the plates from the table and laid the check on the table. Shawn knew Rebecca would try to swipe the check and pay after everything he had done but he was faster and picked it up before she could think twice about it. He handed the waiter his credit card and left a twenty dollar tip on the table before standing up and taking Rebecca by the hand. He retrieved his credit card and the pair left the restaurant with smiles again on their faces.

When Shawn got in the car, his nerves began to kick in. His hands began shaking unnoticeably and he began to sweat just a little. He was so nervous and just wanted everything to be perfect. He looked over at Rebecca and they both smiled at each other. He had to keep his cool in front of her or she was bound to figure out what was going on. He drove nervously but talked as much as he could with Rebecca to keep her unsuspicious. Rebecca on the other hand was perfectly happy. She didn't think anything of his shaky hands. She could see little unnoticeable things like that. Her smile stayed on her face the entire way home. Her eyes shown brightly, reflecting the light of the sun. They looked like stars at that moment and Shawn happened to notice them. This caused him to smile again and this time, his smile was bright and not forced. He began to relax a little hoping that his surprise would make her as happy as she seemed now.

Before the pair knew it, the car was pulling into the drive way. Time had flown by just enjoying each others company.

"I love you and thank you so much for today" said Rebecca sweetly.

"I love you too and you are very welcome" Shawn replied with a loving tone.

The pair got out of the car and walked up to the door. Shawn's heart skipped a beat as he unlocked the door and allowed her to enter. She immediately stopped when she saw the transformation of the living room.

"This is definitely not how we left this room, but it's beautiful" she said with a bright and surprised smile that could only be matched by the brightness of the sun.

"Well… I had someone come do this for you. I wanted tonight to be special" replied Shawn shyly.

"Well thank you, it's really amazing that you would do something like this for me."

He smiled and walked over to where the vase of roses sat and picked them up handing them to her.

"For you love."

"Thank you Shawn, they are beautiful."

"I'm really glad you like them."

"I love them Shawn."

The pair sat on the couch listening to music and eating the chocolate that Paul so graciously put out for them. Shawn reminded himself to thank Paul later. He smiled down at Rebecca who had her arms wrapped around his waist. She looked peacefully and truly happy. He adjusted his position but managed to sit on the ring box so he reached down and moved it around so he wouldn't be uncomfortable or give away the surprise. Rebecca noticed the sun setting outside and raced to the back deck to watch. Shawn quickly followed and smiled seeing the sun set. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into him and smile.

"It's absolutely beautiful Shawn. This whole night has been amazing."

"I'm glad Rebecca."

As the sun was about half way gone, he turned to her and smiled.

"There's something I really want to ask you" he said with a smile.

Her eyes were filled with confusion as she turned to face him. However, he wasn't standing behind her when she turned around. She found him on one knee in front of her with an open black box that revealed a 10 karat heart cut diamond ring. Her eyes filled with love and shock knowing what he was going to ask. The tears sprang into her eyes and Shawn smiled at her. Her hand covered her mouth as the tears poured down her face.

"Rebecca, I knew I loved you the minute I saw you. I knew that someday, no matter what happened between that moment and this moment that I was going to marry you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me baby?"

Rebecca allowed her tears to fall down her face as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek before she answered.

"Of course I will, I love you so much. You have just made me the happiest woman in the world."

The tears flooded from both of their eyes as Shawn placed the ring on her finger. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. They stood up, still kissing, but broke for air and walked back inside. They cuddled back up on the couch and put a movie in. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch in blissful love.


End file.
